Full Moon
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: [Bonnie/OFC] Elena and Friends move to Lima, Ohio to escape Klaus and the supernatural but they find the supernatural isn't done with them when a pack of wolves is discovered and old enemies return. Faberry, Brittana, Samcedes, Stelena
1. Chapter 1

Lima, Ohio. It's different from Mystic Falls but in a way it's still the same. It was the perfect place to go when you wanted to get away from a crazy vampire-werewolf hybrid. It was the place that Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, Tyler, Alaric, Jeremy and Stefan were now heading. Jenna was dead, Grams was dead, Caroline was technically dead, Tyler wasn't even human. They had no reason to stay in a town that caused pain so they came up with a plan.

A plan for all of them to start over and to have a chance at happiness. Everything was figured out the night before they left. Alaric was going to be Elena, Jeremy and Tyler's guardian while Damon was going to play guardian to Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie, much to the witch's disgust. Damon would compel everyone necessary so there wouldn't be any questions. It was the perfect plan. Everyone, except Alaric, Damon and Stefan, emptied their bank accounts so it looked like they ran away. Damon, Stefan and Alaric had too much money in their accounts to empty them without it looking suspicious.

It was the only way they could be safe from Klaus, even then they weren't sure if it would work. They were piled into Alaric, Stefan and Elena's cars. They didn't have much stuff because they didn't have room for it but the girls planned on shopping, a lot.

It was starting to get dark when they finally got to Lima over 9 hours later. Stefan, Elena and Alaric pulled out their directions as soon as they saw the Welcome to Lima sign. They needed to find their new house. The house was in Alaric's name in case Klaus showed up. The three cars pulled into the driveway at the same time and as soon as the engines were killed everyone jumped out. The vampires were thirsty and everyone else was starving. They drove straight through, only stopping for gas and changing drivers so they could keep going. They were afraid to stay in one location too long, afraid Klaus would find them and kill them.

"Where is the blood?" Damon asked. He was in desperate need for a drink.

"My trunk," Stefan replied. "Wait until we are inside though." Stefan's trunk was full of blood; human for Damon and animal for Caroline and Stefan, and alcohol, enough to keep the three vampires going for a while until they could find a supplier.

Damon rolled his eyes but he waited. He grabbed a bunch of bags not sure whose they were and walked to the front door. Alaric was already inside and turning some lights on. Damon moved to walk in the door and was stopped by the barrier. "Alaric," Damon yelled angrily. The girls and Jeremy laughed.

Elena and Bonnie pushed past him and walked into the house with some bags. "Alaric," Damon yelled again. Alaric walked down the steps and saw Damon standing at the front door unable to come inside. "You know I may be dead and strong but I don't fancy holding these bags forever."

"Oh, Damon, Caroline and Stefan you can come in," Alaric called. Damon pushed past Alaric and followed the girls upstairs. Tyler, Jeremy and Caroline followed with bags of their own. "Do you think we will be safe here?" Alaric asked Stefan.

Stefan thought about it for a minute. He wasn't sure how to answer that. "I think if we are careful we could be happy and safe here."

"I hope so, they have all been through so much," Alaric said before leaving to grab more bags.

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting in the living room of their new house. The cars were unloaded and Alaric had some papers in his hands. "Alright I have a few things I need to say then you guys can go do whatever you want," Alaric announced. "First I have your class schedules, you all start school tomorrow." A few people groaned. Jeremy is a sophomore while the rest were juniors. "Next we don't have enough room for everyone to have their own so, Elena and Bonnie are together; Caroline you have your own room. Jeremy and Tyler are sharing and Damon and Stefan are sharing and I have my own."

"Aren't their six rooms?" Jeremy asked. He wasn't looking forward to sharing with Tyler.

"Yes, that room will be for weapons, blood, ingredients for Bonnie and the chains for Tyler." Alaric turned his attention to the young werewolf. "We can store your chains there until we find you a place."

"Thanks," Tyler said. He was happy the full moon just past and he had some time to find a place to lock himself up. He would always be grateful to Alaric and the others for taking him with them when they left town. He had no one and couldn't imagine being stuck in Mystic Falls with no help during the transformation.

"Damon and I will shop while you are at school, if you need anything write it down and we will get it. You guys can go now," Alaric said.

Everyone got up and headed to their room to unpack.

* * *

><p>"Yo Fabray," Noah Puckerman called as he walked through the Fabray's sliding back door.<p>

"Which Fabray?" Quinn Fabray asked annoyed. Puck had a habit of not mentioning which Fabray he was talking to.

"Oh it's Puckerman," Hayden Fabray said walking into the kitchen.

"What is with you Fabray women hating on Puckasaurus?" Puck asked pouting.

Quinn and Hayden ignored their pack mate. "Where are Sam, Brittany and Santana?" Hayden asked her sister.

"Brit and San are out doing god knows what and Sam went with mom to the store," Quinn informed her. Quinn, Sam and Hayden were triplets and Quinn, Santana and Hayden were the head bitches at McKinley, although Hayden was not a cheerleader. "By the way Mercedes is coming to dinner so you two need to act human."

Puck and Hayden glared at the head cheerleader. "We act plenty human," Puck said and Hayden nodded in agreement. Quinn snorted. Hayden and Puck were the most animal like out of the pack. They were messy when they ate and Quinn didn't want Mercedes to notice.

"Bite me," Hayden said showing her teeth.

"Girls," Russell Fabray said walking to the kitchen. Russell was the Alpha of the pack that consisted of Puck, Brittany, Quinn, Hayden, Sam and Santana. They were all bound to him and compelled to follow his commands.

"Oh did you hear the news?" Puck asked. He had almost forgotten why he was at the house.

"What news?" Russell asked.

"A bunch of new kids are starting tomorrow at McKinley." Russell narrowed his eyes; he didn't like the sound of that.

"How many?" Quinn asked. Quinn was Russell's Beta and the future Alpha.

"Six," Puck answered.

"Do we know anything about them?" Hayden asked. She thought her father was overacting.

"Yeah their names are Bonnie Bennett, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes. Apparently they were all adopted or taken in or something." Hayden studied the boy. Hayden and Puck were best friends and could easily read each other.

"Who caught your eye Puckerman?" Hayden asked her pack brother.

"They are all pretty hot, the Lockwood boy and the Forbes girl are the best though." Puck stared off into the distance thinking about Tyler and Caroline. All of the werewolves were bisexual and none were ashamed at the thought. Their mate made them stronger and they were necessary in keeping the wolf alive and well, no one dared to question the choice the wolf made in mates.

"Pig," Hayden said. She knew what he was thinking.

"Keep an eye on the newcomers," Russell instructed and the wolves agreed.

"Hayden have you seen the new kids yet?" Puck asked Hayden the next day at school.

"No," Hayden replied. She hadn't gotten the chance to see them. She was busy helping Quinn try and win over her mate, Rachel Berry. Rachel was the captain of their glee club and very loud. Brittany liked her but Santana and Hayden didn't but now that they knew Quinn was mated to her Hayden was helping Quinn.

"A few are coming over now," Puck said causing Hayden to look up. She saw a blonde girl and two brunette girls but only one of them caught her eye. One look at her face and her wolf was itching to get out.

Before she could realize what was happening David Karofsky and Azimio Adams walked toward the threesome with cups and threw them in the girls faces. Hayden's eyes flashed gold at the sight of the mocha skinned brunette girl covered in sticky liquid and the sudden burst of power caught Puck's attention. "Whoa down girl." He grabbed her arms to keep her from attacking and alerting everyone and silently called for some backup. Brittany and Santana were the closest and answered the call. Each girl took an arm and held her in place.

"Let me go," Hayden snarled. Everything inside of her was telling her to go to that girl and to kill the football players.

"Not until you calm the fuck down," Santana snarled back. Santana was ranked higher than Hayden and Hayden had to do what Santana said.

"What the hell was that?" Caroline growled as the three girls made their way into the nearest girls' bathroom.

"I have no idea," Elena said wiping the slushy out of her eyes.

"They threw drinks in our faces," Bonnie said in disbelief.

"Well I don't know about you two but I would rather get drinks thrown at me then be dead," Elena said. Caroline and Bonnie nodded in agreement even though Caroline was already dead.

"Hi," a soft voice said from the door. The friends turned to see a blonde girl watching them, well watching Bonnie. "I saw what happened and thought you could use some help." Once Santana calmed Hayden down she let the blonde go and Hayden rushed to find the girls and help.

Two freshman cheerleaders opened the bathroom door and walked in. "Get out," Hayden yelled at them and they turned and ran. The Cheerios knew better than to mess with Hayden because they all knew how protective Quinn was of her sister and there was nothing worse than a pissed off Quinn Fabray.

"You didn't have to yell at them," Bonnie said softly. Elena and Caroline were too shocked to say anything.

Hayden was glaring at the door until Bonnie started speaking. Her face softened and she turned to the girl. "Sorry but you will learn the cheerleaders can be worse than the football players when it comes to slushies. I will talk to my sister and she will make sure no one slushies you three again, she can also protect the rest of your family."

Hayden pulled out her phone and texted Quinn to bring clothes for Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. "My sister is going to get you guys some clothes, meanwhile I can work on getting you cleaned up."

"Who is your sister?" Elena asked curious. Hayden pulled a folding chair out of the corner and motioned for one of the girls to sit down. Bonnie stepped forward and sat down.

"Quinn Fabray, she is the head cheerleader. Don't worry she isn't as bitchy as she seems. My name is Hayden by the way."

"Hi I am Elena Gilbert and that is Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett," Elena said introducing everyone. Bonnie. The name rang in Hayden's head like a song.

Quinn arrived a few minutes later with clothes. Once the girls were cleaned up they thanked the Fabray sisters and made their way to class.

"Santana told me what happened," Quinn said. "You wanted to kill Karofsky and Azimio."

"I still do," Hayden snarled.

"Which one?" Quinn asked. Hayden stared at her confused. "Which one is your mate?"

"Bonnie," Hayden admitted. "I saw her and time stopped."

"I know the feeling," Quinn said. She was thinking about the first time she saw Rachel and she knew Sam felt the same about Mercedes and Santana felt the same about Brittany. "You have to control your wolf, I know it's hard, believe me I know but if you don't it could end badly for all of us."

"I know I've never felt emotions this strong before. My wolf is trying so hard to tear its way out."

"That will fade a bit. It is mostly anger right now then it will change into your desire to mark your mate, to claim her. Until you do the urge won't disappear," Quinn explained.

"So if I go fuck her now I will feel better?" Hayden asked. Quinn shook her head.

"No, it has to be an act of love," Quinn clarified. Up until today Puck and Hayden were the only two pack members that were unmated. For the longest time everyone thought they were mated and didn't know it but that theory was soon disproved.

"How can you be around Rachel and Finn?" Hayden asked softly. Now that she was mated she finally understood Santana, Quinn and Sam's actions when it came to their mate. She couldn't understand how Quinn could stand not being with Rachel and watching Rachel with Finn.

"It's hard, mainly because I want to rip his throat out but I think about her happiness first and then my own."

"Well I'm not selfless like you, I want her and I'm going to get her," Hayden said confidently.

"Careful dear sister your arrogance isn't attractive," Quinn said.

"I need to go to class," Hayden said turning and walking to the door.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Elena asked her best friend. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were put into a group in their English class and Elena noticed how distracted the witch was.

"Yeah," Bonnie said forcing a smile on her face.

"Bonnie talk, something is obviously on your mind," Caroline said.

"That girl, there is something about her," Bonnie said staring at her paper.

"Which girl?" Elena questioned.

"Actually it's both, Hayden and Quinn. I don't think they are human," Bonnie said.

"How do you know?" Elena asked.

"Do you remember when I first touched Stefan?" Elena nodded. "I got a similar feeling off of her but I didn't feel death, I felt life."

"Vampire?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't think so. Neither of them were wearing rings so they wouldn't be able to be in the sun."

"Do you think they are working for Klaus?" Elena whispered.

"Hard to say but I doubt it. What are the odds Klaus found us this soon? I am going to keep an eye on them though, maybe I can find out who, or what they are and if they are a threat to us."

"Be careful," Elena said. She didn't want Bonnie hurt or killed. Caroline started planning for Operation Get To Know The Fabray Sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Which Fabray caught your eye?" Bonnie turned around to see an Asian boy and girl walking towards her.

It had been a week since Bonnie and her friends started at McKinley High and she still couldn't figure out what was off with the Fabray sisters but she felt herself drawn to Hayden. True to her word Hayden made sure no football player or cheerleader messed with Bonnie and her friends.

"Neither," Bonnie lied. She scolded herself for getting caught staring at the blonde girls. The girls in question were down the hall talking to Puck, Brittany and Santana.

"You sure stare a lot," the boy commented. "I'm Mike Chang and this is Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you, so you have met the Fabray triplets that must have been interesting."

"Triplets?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah there is Hayden and Quinn and then, see the blonde haired guy over there with the African American girl?" Mike pointed to Sam who was holding Mercedes books while she switched them for her next class.

"Yeah," Bonnie said. Now that it was mentioned she could see the resemblance between the three.

"That is Sam Fabray, he is the oldest out of the three and then Quinn and Hayden is the youngest. There is only like ten minutes between them but Sam and Quinn are very protective of her. The guy with a Mohawk is Noah Puckerman, better known as Puck, he dated Hayden for a while and also Santana. Santana Lopez is the Latina girl next to the other blonde, Brittany Pierce. They have been dating for a few months now and whatever you do, do not mess with Brittany or Santana will destroy you, literally." Mike shivered at the memory of trying to speak to Brittany. Santana looked like she wanted to kill him and if it wasn't for Brittany she might have.

Bonnie watched the group and Hayden looked up and met her stare. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hayden smiled and waved. "Whoa that was weird," Tina said and Mike agreed.

"Why is that weird? She seems rather nice," Bonnie commented. It didn't change the fact that she wasn't human.

"Quinn, Hayden and Santana are the head bitches here," Mike started to explain. "They run this school and they all keep to themselves, well the six of them did until Sam started dating Mercedes. Brittany is the nicest out of them and Hayden is nice too. I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't like running the school. I think she only does it for her own protection and because of Quinn."

"You know if you keep staring at her she will probably get a restraining order out on you," Quinn told her sister.

"Shut up," Hayden hissed at her sister. It had been a week since Hayden had spoken to Bonnie. A week since Bonnie had moved to Lima and Hayden was on edge. She needed to talk to her mate, to touch her, to do anything. The witch looked up at her and Hayden couldn't stop the smile from forming. She waved at her mate and saw Bonnie smiled as well.

"So are you ready for glee club?" Quinn asked.

Hayden turned her attention away from her mate so she could focus on her sister. "I think the better question is are you ready?"

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do, what if Rachel doesn't like the song."

"Quinn calm down," Hayden said. "First you aren't going to tell Rachel the song is for her. Make eye contact with her a few times but not with anyone else. It will be subtle and she will love it. It's not like Rachel can resist a good performance especially if it's for her."

Hayden glanced at Bonnie again. "Oh for heaven's sake, go to her and invite her to watch our performances and then talk to her," Quinn said. She was tired of the love sick look her sister had when Hayden had a chance to do something about it.

"That's brilliant Quinn thanks," Hayden said walking off towards Bonnie.

"Don't be late to glee club," Quinn yelled after her sister.

"Hi Bonnie," Hayden said staring at her beautiful mate. She couldn't believe after one week she was already in love with the mocha skinned girl.

"Hi Hayden," Bonnie said smiling at the girl. Tina and Mike quickly walked away.

"HI," Hayden said again. "So my sister is performing in glee club today and I'm doing back up for her and I have a duet with Santana as well. I was wondering if you would like to come and watch. Your friends and family are more than welcome to join as well. I understand if you don't want to go though. I will just go." Bonnie had to stop herself from laughing at Hayden's ramble while Santana, Brittany, Sam, Quinn and Puck didn't try to hide their laughter. Mercedes was watching Sam wondering why he was laughing.

Hayden had to stop herself from growling at her pack. "I would love to go watch you sing. Are you sure it's ok for us to be there?" Bonnie asked. The best way to figure out what the Fabray sisters were was to spend more time with them.

"It will be fine; can you meet us in the choir room?" Hayden asked. She had to prepare for duet with Santana.

"Sure, when?"

"Um about we have about twenty minutes before glee starts so around there. Santana and I might be a few minutes late though," Hayden said. She sighed. Santana was telling her to get her ass moving so they could get changed. "I'll see you then."

"Bye," Bonnie said watching her go.

"Nice job little sis," Sam said. He was proud at least one of his sisters had the balls to talk to their mate, even if Quinn had to push her to do it.

"Thanks bro," Hayden said heading to the bathroom. She switched her outfit to match Santana's. Santana was wearing a black shirt and a short black skirt with black boots and a black hat while Hayden was wearing black pants, a white tank top with a black vest over it and a matching black hat.

"You ready Fabray?" Santana asked. Neither girl bothered using a bathroom stall to change since they had already seen the other naked several times before.

Hayden glanced at the Latina and nodded. "Yeah let's do this," she said. They walked into the choir room to find Bonnie and her friends were already there and sitting away from everyone. Quinn was glaring at the duo.

"Took you long enough," Quinn growled.

"Calm down Q," Santana said. "We are here let's get it started."

"Mr. Schue, I prepared a song I would like to sing if that's ok," Quinn said. She finally turned her attention to the glee instructor.

"Of course Quinn," Mr. Schue said surprised. The pack was not known for participating in glee activities and volunteering to sing.

"Remember Quinn, look at her at the proper moments," Hayden whispered. The pack heard what she said as did Tyler, Stefan and Caroline. The three looked at each other wondering what she meant.

Puck got up and grabbed his guitar.

_Look into my eyes, you will see  
>What you mean to me<em>

Quinn made eye contact with Rachel and smiled. The diva was confused but returned her smile.

_Search your heart, search your soul  
>And when you find me there<br>You'll search no more_

_Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for_  
><em>You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for<em>  
><em>You know it's true<em>  
><em>Everything I do, I do it for you<em>

_Look into your heart, you will find_  
><em>There's nothin' there to hide<em>  
><em>Take me as I am, take my life<em>  
><em>I would give it all, I would sacrifice<em>

Rachel caught Quinn staring at her again and she made a mental note to talk to Quinn about it. Hayden and Santana were doing a happy dance as they watched their future Alpha smiling at her mate.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
><em>I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more<em>  
><em>You know it's true<em>  
><em>Everything I do, I do it for you, oh yeah<em>

_There's no love, like your love_  
><em>And no other could give more love<em>  
><em>There's nowhere, unless you're there<em>  
><em>All the time, all the way yeah<em>

_Look into your heart baby_  
><em>Oh yeah<em>

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
><em>I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more<em>

_Yeah I would fight for you_  
><em>I'd lie for you<em>  
><em>Walk the wire for you<em>  
><em>Yeah I'd die for you<em>

Hayden glanced at Bonnie, Sam was looking at Mercedes, Santana was staring at Brittany and Quinn was looking at Rachel. Each wolf was thinking how true the words were. Finn had finally caught on that Quinn was staring at his girlfriend and he was angry.

_You know it's true  
>Everything I do, ohh, I do it for you<em>

_Everything I do darling_  
><em>We will see it through<em>  
><em>We will see it through, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, just look into your heart<em>  
><em>You can't tell me you'll die for love<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, I'll be there<em>  
><em>I'm goin' all the way, all the way<em>

"Great job Quinn," Mr. Schue said clapping. The rest of the room was clapping as well.

"I agree, Quinn you did an amazing job," Rachel said. Quinn had the biggest smile on her face. Hayden and Santana were laughing quietly.

"Thanks Rach," Quinn said. Rachel's eyes widened at the nickname while Finn was looking back and forth between the girls.

"Santana, Hayden, are you guys ready to perform?" Mr. Schue asked. He knew getting them to perform would be like pulling teeth.

They exchanged a look and Santana shrugged. "Yes we are," Hayden said looking at Bonnie again. They each grabbed a chair and set it in the middle of the room. Santana sat down and the music began

_[Hayden:]  
>Uh, as he came into the window<br>It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
>He came into her apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the __carpet__, uh!  
>She ran underneath <em>_the table__  
>He could see she was unable<br>So she ran into the __bedroom__  
>She was struck down<br>It was her doom  
>Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>Are you OK, Annie?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>Are you OK, Annie?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>Are you OK, Annie?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Santana and Hayden:]  
>Are you OK, Annie?<br>Annie are you OK?  
>Will you tell us that you're OK ([Hayden:] uh!)<br>There's a __sign in__ the window  
>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie<br>He came into your apartment  
>He left the bloodstains on the carpet ([Hayden:] uh!)<br>Then you ran into the bedroom  
>You were struck down<br>It was your doom_

_[Hayden:]  
>Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Santana and Hayden:]  
>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>You've been hit by<em>

_[Santana:]  
>You've been hit by<em>

_[Santana and Hayden:]  
>A Smooth <em>_Criminal_

_[Hayden:]  
>So they came into the outway<br>It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!  
>Mouth to mouth resuscitation<br>Sounding __heartbeats__ - Intimidations  
>Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_[Santana:]  
>Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>So, Annie are you OK?<em>

_[Hayden and Santana:]  
>Annie are you OK?<br>Will you tell us that you're OK  
>There's a sign in the window<br>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
>He came into your apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
>Then you ran into the bedroom<br>You were struck down  
>It was your doom<br>Annie are you OK?  
>Are you OK Annie?<em>

_[Hayden:]  
>You've been hit by<em>

_[Santana:]  
>You've been struck by<em>

_[Santana and Hayden:]  
>A Smooth Criminal<em>

_[Santana (Hayden):]  
>I don't know!<br>(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
>I don't know!<br>(There's a sign in the window)  
>I don't know!<br>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
>I don't know!<br>(He came into your apartment)  
>I don't know!<br>(Left bloodstains on the carpet)  
>I don't know why <em>_baby__!  
>(Then you ran into the bedroom)<br>I don't know!  
>(You were struck down)<br>(It was your doom - Annie!)  
>(Annie are you OK?)<br>Dang, gone it - Baby!  
>(Will you tell us, that you're OK)<br>Dang, gone it - Baby!  
>(There's a sign in the window)<br>Dang, gone it - baby!  
>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)<br>Hoo! Hoo!  
>(He came into your apartment)<br>Dang, gone it!  
>(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)<br>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
>(Then you ran into the bedroom)<br>Dang gone it!  
>(You were struck down)<br>(It was your doom - Annie!)_

_[Hayden:]  
>You've been hit by<em>

_[Santana and Hayden:]  
>You've been struck by<br>A Smooth Criminal_

"Good job girls," Mr. Schue said. The pack clapped loudly and Brittany hopped up to kiss Santana. Mr. Schue turned his attention to the six new kids. "Would any of you like to join?" he asked eagerly.

Everyone shook their head no, expect Caroline. "I will join," she said jumping up.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged a look. "Do we have to sing?" Elena asked.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Mr. Schue said frowning. "You can sing back up and dance."

"Elena and I will join," Bonnie said and Hayden was thrilled. Her wolf howled in excitement and Quinn and Santana were prepared to grab her if something were to happen.

Jeremy and Stefan didn't want to leave Elena alone so they also agreed to join as long as they didn't have to sing and Tyler joined so he could be closer to Caroline. "Party at my house Friday night," Quinn announced. "Then we can properly welcome the newest glee members."

Hayden's face lit up in excitement. "You will talk to her Hayden," Quinn said quietly. "Don't make me get dad to order you to."

Hayden whimpered quietly at the command. "I will."

Stefan and Caroline exchanged a look wondering what was going on. "Q you sure it's a good idea to invite them all over?" Santana asked.

"It will be fine Santana," Quinn assured her Beta.

"What do we do Stefan?" Caroline said quietly so no one else could hear her.

"We hope they invite us in," he replied. "I would rather not compel them but we can if necessary. I think Bonnie's theory about them not being human is true."

"Do you think they are dangerous?" Caroline questioned.

"I don't know," Stefan admitted. "But I do think Hayden has a thing for Bonnie."

Caroline watched her friend glance at the blonde whenever she thought Hayden wasn't paying attention. "I think Bonnie likes her too."

"You guys are dismissed, I will see everyone Friday night," Mr. Schue announced.

"Hayden," Bonnie called jumping out of her chair to catch up with the blonde.

Hayden immediately stopped and turned around at the sound of her mate's voice. "Hi Bonnie."

"Hey, your performance was really good," Bonnie said.

"Thanks it was Santana's idea," Hayden replied.

"So about the party Friday," Bonnie started. Hayden's face fell. "I was just wondering where you lived so we could come."

Hayden gave Bonnie her address and excused herself so she could catch up with her brother and sister.

"Quinn, can I talk to you?" Rachel asked the blonde cheerleader.

"Hi Rach," Quinn said. She was thrilled Rachel seemed to figure out the meaning of her song. "What's on your mind?"

"Were you singing to me? I noticed you were looking at me and normally that wouldn't be a big deal but I saw Santana looking at Brittany and Sam was looking at Mercedes which made me think that you might like me because they are all together. I don't understand it; you hate me so why would you sing a love song to me. I'm sorry Quinn maybe I should go," Rachel said. Quinn smiled at her speech.

"I was singing to you Rach," Quinn confessed. "I like you and I know I have done a lot of bad things to you but I was hoping you would allow me to make it up to you, starting with the party Friday night."

"I'm with Finn," Rachel said quietly. Quinn could hear the disappointment in her voice. "But I would like if we could be friends."

"Ok," Quinn agreed. Her face fell.

"Give it time Quinn, she needs to learn to trust you," Sam said from across the hall.

"So I'll see you Friday night?" Quinn asked.

"Of course Quinn, I'm looking forward to seeing your house," Rachel said before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bonnie how many times are you going change?" Elena asked her friend. Bonnie had shut herself in their room and changed at least five times in the last twenty minutes. If she kept it up they were going to be late to the party.

"Sorry Elena, I'm just really nervous and I have no idea what to wear," Bonnie said. She went to her closet in hope of finding something.

"Are you nervous about seeing Hayden or about figuring out what she is?" Elena asked.

"Both," Bonnie replied. "I know she isn't human but I don't really care anymore. There is something that draws me to her and I can't explain it. It feels stronger than magic. Do you hate me?" Bonnie asked. She had never gotten Elena's opinion on her feelings about Hayden Fabray.

"After everything we have been through you think you liking her would make me hate you?" Elena asked softly. Bonnie nodded. "Did you pay attention to Quinn's performance?"

"Um I may have been a bit distracted," Bonnie admitted blushing. She had been watching Hayden most of the time.

"Well I was watching her and Quinn was staring at Rachel, Sam was staring at Mercedes, Santana was staring at Brittany and the way they were looking at their girl, it was intense, it was also the same way Hayden was looking at you."

"I should ask her out. I mean the worst that could happen, would be she would say no but I have no idea how relationships work between girls."

"Stefan," Elena called. Bonnie stared at Elena wondering why she called her boyfriend. "He has been around for a while; he would probably be the best person to ask about how the relationship works."

"Is everything alright?" Stefan asked walking into the girl's bedroom. He had just finished getting ready when Elena called for him. He had tried not to listen to their conversation but he did know what was going on.

Elena moved and shut the bedroom door. It wouldn't stop Damon, Tyler or Caroline from hearing but they would get a little more privacy. "Stefan have you ever seen a relationship between girls before?"

Stefan wasn't surprised by the question. He could tell it had to do with Bonnie and the girl he had seen earlier in the week. "Yeah about fifty years ago Lexi was dating a girl," Stefan answered. Elena didn't expect that. "Bonnie I know you're nervous about this girl but dating a girl is a lot like dating a guy only you are both girls. If you decide to date her I have your back."

Bonnie hugged Stefan. "Thanks Stefan." Elena thanked him too and kicked him out of the room.

Elena studied the dress Bonnie was wearing. "I wouldn't wear a dress. We don't know what we will be doing and pants will be better and don't wear a white shirt, try a brown shirt," Elena suggested.

"Thanks Elena," Bonnie said undressing again. "Is everyone else ready?"

"Yep we are just waiting for you, Damon is hoping for an invite to the party."

Bonnie frowned she didn't want Damon near Hayden. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"He will be on his best behavior," Elena assured her best friend. "If he misbehaves then Stefan and Caroline will kick his ass."

"Ok done," Bonnie announced a few minutes later.

"You look beautiful Bonnie," Elena said. Bonnie blushed.

Stefan followed Elena to the Fabray house. They saw a few cars already there when they arrived. "Do you think we are late?" Jeremy asked.

"I doubt it," Elena replied turning the engine off. "There are not enough cars for the whole club to be here."

Damon knocked on the front door and waited impatiently for someone to open the door. It only took a minute for Russell Fabray to open the door. "Hello," he greeted. The mocha skinned girl caught his eye. "_So this must be my daughters mate_," he thought. "Come on in everyone."

The vampires walked into the house followed by everyone else. "Hello, you must be the new glee members," an older woman said. "I'm Judy Fabray. Don't worry Russell and I are leaving now. Have fun guys and be safe, the kids are in the living room." Judy pointed in the direction of the living room.

They walked into the living room to see Sam, Quinn and Hayden were kicking back on the couch. Santana and Brittany were sitting in the loveseat. "Hey guys," Quinn greeted getting up to welcome her guests. She nudged her sister and Hayden jumped up.

"Hey Bonnie, I'm glad you could make it," Hayden said smiling at her mate. Bonnie felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Stefan and Caroline were smiling at the sound of her heart beating fast. Damon rolled his eyes. "Can I get you a drink?"

Bonnie glanced at Elena, silently asking if she wanted to come, and she shook her head knowing Bonnie would want to be alone with Hayden. "Sure," Bonnie answered. Hayden held out her hand and Bonne took it.

"Puck will be here with alcohol soon," Hayden told Bonnie. "Until then we have soda or water."

"Water is fine," Bonnie replied. Hayden went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. "Your house is amazing."

"Thanks, so the other club members will be here soon," Hayden told her. She was nervous and saying whatever came to mind.

"Do your parents let you throw parties often?" Bonnie asked.

"No they don't. We usually party at Puck's house but my parents offered the house tonight."

"And they are ok with the alcohol?"

Hayden shook her head. "They aren't happy about it but they trust us to make sure we take care of our guests. That's why only the glee club will be here. Basically if you are drunk you're not leaving. We have spare bedrooms for people to sleep in."

"So what do you guys do at parties?" Bonnie asked.

"Drink, play games, drink, karaoke and drink some more," Hayden replied. Bonnie laughed.

"What kind of games?" Bonnie had never been to a party at someone's house. The parties she went to were outside in the woods.

"Truth or Dare, I never, Beer Pong, How many shots can you do in 1 minutes, the last isn't a real game but Puck loves to challenge people." Hayden was thinking about the time she played with Puck and beat him. He pouted for a week.

"What no spin the bottle?"

Hayden laughed. "No, Sam and Santana will not let anyone kiss Mercedes or Brittany so it's safer if we don't play."

Bonnie shifted nervously in front of Hayden. "I wanted to ask you something," she said. Hayden was glad she was a werewolf; otherwise she might not have heard her. "Would you, um, will you go out with me?" Bonnie blurted out.

Hayden's wolf howled in pleasure and every werewolf in the house, including Tyler, could feel the excitement coming from the girl. Tyler was looking around confused. "I would love to go out with you but I wanted to ask you," Hayden said pouting. Bonnie sighed in relief. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Homework," Bonnie answered.

"Not anymore, I am taking you out," Hayden said. She wanted to kiss her mate so bad but she resisted the urge. When they kissed the first time Hayden wanted it to be special and a surprise.

"I heard from someone that you and Puck were together. Is that true?" Bonnie questioned.

Hayden turned away from Bonnie. "Yeah it's true. We dated for a while but it didn't mean anything. We were both lonely."

"Why did you break up?"

"We are better off as best friends, I don't love him that way and he doesn't love me."

"Have you dated anyone else?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie," Hayden said walking up to her. "If you want to know everyone I've slept with or dated just ask."

Bonnie instantly felt guilty. "You don't have to tell me," she mumbled.

"Puck is the only person I've ever dated and I've slept with Puck and Santana," Hayden told her. Bonnie wanted to know and Hayden wanted to tell her.

"Santana?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yeah," Hayden said. She was regretting mentioning that. "We were each other's firsts but it didn't mean anything." Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "We care about each other, I mean we are close friends and everything and we were curious, so we did it."

"Puckasaurus is here with the booze," Puck yelled from the front door. Hayden sighed but didn't move. She heard Sam and Quinn getting up to help him.

"He gives himself nicknames?" Bonnie asked. That guy was truly crazy to her.

"Don't ask and don't take any drink he gives you, odds are it will be way too strong for you and you will end up on your ass in a matter of minutes. You might want to warn Elena and Caroline as well."

They walked into the living and saw Puck and Sam putting the alcohol on the table. "Yo my hot mama," Puck called to Hayden. Hayden growled at him but only the vampires and werewolves heard.

"Hayden," Quinn called.

Hayden kissed Bonnie's hand. "Excuse me for a minute and remember what I said about Puck and alcohol." Bonnie blushed and Hayden walked to her sister and a black haired man.

"Hayden this is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother," Quinn introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Hayden said shaking his hand.

"Likewise," Damon said smiling at the young werewolf. Hayden thought he was creepy.

"Rachel texted me, she will be here soon. Can you get the karaoke machine out of my room and set it up?" Quinn asked.

"Sure Quinn," Hayden said heading to the stairs.

"I can help," Elena offered. Hayden nodded and Elena followed her.

They walked silently to Quinn's room. "I know you want to talk to me Elena, so talk."

"How did you figure that out?" Elena asked. She was nervous.

"You are Bonnie's best friend. If you didn't want to talk to me I would be concerned." Hayden started disconnecting the karaoke machine and sticking the pieces on the bed.

"Well I just wanted to say, don't hurt Bonnie. She is my best friend and a lot has happened to her, well to all of us, so if you are just messing with her please don't."

Hayden turned to face Elena. Downstairs Santana and Quinn were coming closer to the stairs in case they needed to stop Hayden from attacking Elena. "Elena, I promise you I would never hurt Bonnie."

Elena saw Hayden's eyes were burning with such intensity that Elena couldn't doubt the truth in her words. "Ok," Elena said grabbing some of the equipment.

They went downstairs and noticed everyone had arrived. Puck and Hayden hooked up the machine. "So Quinn said you have a date with your mate, congrats Fabray," Puck said.

The vampires and Tyler looked up towards the two werewolves. Stefan and Caroline exchanged a look. "Thanks Puck," Hayden said.

"Now go dance with your girl," he said blasting the music. Hayden laughed and made her way to Bonnie.

"Ms. Bennett may I have this dance?" Hayden asked offering her hand.

Bonnie laughed and took her hand. Hayden looked around the dance floor and saw Quinn was dancing with Rachel and had a huge smile on her face. Hayden pulled Bonnie against her body and they swayed to the music. Bonnie was grinding against the werewolf and Hayden was trying to fight the urge to mark her mate. She was losing the fight.

Puck pulled Bonnie away from Hayden and stuck her behind him. Santana and Quinn were wrestling Hayden to the ground. The glee members that were in the room were too drunk to notice what was going on. "Hayden, pull yourself together now," Quinn ordered. Hayden still fought against her sister and friend.

"Puck, Sam," Quinn said. They nodded and grabbed the blonde and carried her upstairs. "Sorry Bonnie," Quinn said looking at the girl.

"What is going on?" Bonnie demanded. She wanted to go to Hayden.

"I can't explain but you need to stay down here," Quinn said before following her brother and pack mate.

"Stefan," Bonnie said turning to her best friends' boyfriend.

"I'll see what I can find out," Stefan said. He moved closer so he could listen.

"Let me go Sam," Hayden snarled.

"No," Sam said holding her down.

"I want her and you can't keep me away from my mate," Hayden said still fighting.

Quinn and Santana walked into the bedroom. Quinn shut the door behind them. "Let her go," Quinn instructed. Sam and Puck stared at her. "Brittany is outside the door now let her go." They did as she said and Hayden ran to the door but was blocked by Santana and Quinn. "You need to snap out of it now."

"Let me go to her," Hayden begged.

"No," Quinn said showing her teeth. "If I let you go to her you will rape her and I can't allow that. You would hate yourself if you did that and I won't lose my sister."

Tyler, Stefan and Caroline's eyes widened in shock, none of them expected Hayden to hurt Bonnie but it sounded like she wanted to. "Stefan what is it?" Elena asked. He shook his head and kept listening.

Hayden dropped to the ground crying. "What is wrong with me?" she asked.

"You want to claim your mate," Santana explained. "Sam and I went through the same thing. It was easy for me since Brittany is a wolf as well but Sam struggled just like you are. It gets easier after the first time but until then you need to be careful."

"Why isn't Quinn struggling? She watches Rachel with Finn every day." Quinn growled at the reminder.

"Quinn is our future Alpha, she has a lot more control because of that but trust me it isn't an easier for her," Puck said.

"Can I see her please?" Hayden asked. Quinn glanced at Santana and Sam and they nodded.

"As long as they aren't alone it should be fine," Santana said. "I can stay with them."

"Stefan, what is going on?" Bonnie demanded. He refused to say anything for the last few minutes.

"I know what she is," he said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Werewolf," Stefan answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie looked at the stairs then back at Stefan. Her heart and her head were torn. Her heart wanted her to go to the girl but her head was trying to tell her she was dangerous. Bonnie didn't believe Hayden would hurt her and even if she wanted to Bonnie could defend herself. She watched as Sam and Puck walked downstairs, both boys glanced at her and headed to the kitchen. Bonnie got the feeling it was her fault Hayden had to be dragged upstairs.

"Bonnie," Elena said. Bonnie was frozen, lost in her thoughts. Elena touched her friend and it snapped her back into reality.

"I have to go to her," Bonnie said shaking away Elena's hand.

"It's too dangerous," Stefan said stepping in her way. He didn't want to restrain her in front of the human's but he would if necessary.

"She needs me," Bonnie said glaring at Stefan. "She won't hurt me."

Damon overheard the conversation and came closer. "You didn't hear what we did. She wanted to hurt you and the only thing that stopped her was her brother and ex-boyfriend."

"I don't care," Bonnie yelled. A few heads turned to her but most people were too drunk to notice or care about what was going on.

Bonnie glared at Stefan and Damon and watched as they dropped to the ground clutching their heads. The witch felt bad for hurting Stefan, he really did care about her safety, but she wasn't going to let anyone stop her. "Let them go," Elena pleaded. She was on the ground next to Stefan holding his head against her chest.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie whispered. She released them and ran to the stairs.

She had no idea where she was going. The Fabray house was large with many rooms, and three stories, but she saw Brittany standing outside of one of the rooms and she figured that was her target.

She nervously approached the blonde werewolf, for the first time since meeting them she was scared for herself. Brittany looked up at the sound of Bonnie's footsteps. The blonde gave her a sad smile, she hated when her pack mates suffered. "She is waiting for you," Brittany said. "Quinn doesn't think it is safe but Santana told her it is."

The witch was confused but figured it was a werewolf thing. "Would she hurt me?" Bonnie asked. She asked mainly for Stefan and Damon's benefit.

"No," Brittany replied. "She would never hurt you at least not on purpose."

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Bonnie asked. Why wasn't someone letting her into the room?

"She wants you and she has been fighting herself because of it. She wants everything to be perfect, magical but her wolf is impatient and doesn't like that," Brittany explained.

"Can I see her?"

Brittany nodded and stepped aside. Bonnie opened the door and walked inside to find Hayden rocking back and forth in a corner with Quinn and Santana in front of her. "Hayden," Bonnie said softly. The werewolf's eyes moved to the witch and she stopped rocking. Santana stepped aside and Quinn reluctantly followed. Hayden was off the ground and in front of Bonnie in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry," Hayden said before she knelt down in front of Bonnie and rubbed her cheek against her thigh.

Bonnie felt warmth, safety and love coming from the blonde and she relaxed. "She won't hurt you," Santana said. She was spending the time studying her pack mates' mate.

"Then why are you watching her like she is about to snap?" Bonnie asked running her fingers through Hayden's hair. The wolf sighed in content.

"There are things you don't understand," Quinn said. Quinn turned to her Beta. "Help Puck and Sam get rid of everyone. Anyone too drunk to get home take to the basement and have them sleep it off. Have Sam call dad in case he doesn't already know what's going on."

Santana nodded and left. "You can sit," Quinn told the witch. Bonnie tried to move but couldn't. Quinn sighed, "Hayden I know you want to be with her but you need to relax and let her sit down."

Hayden got off the ground and lifted Bonnie into her arms as if she weighed nothing. Hayden carried Bonnie to her bed and set her down gently before climbing onto the bed next to her and resting her head on Bonnie's chest. She wanted to listen to Bonnie's heartbeat.

Quinn sat on Hayden's desk car in the corner and watched the girls. She was ready to intervene if needed but so far her sister was keeping control. Quinn was starting to get bored when Puck and Sam pushed the door open and carried Finn into the room.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Quinn yelled. They had Finn by his arms and were holding him up off the ground. To say Quinn was pissed was an understatement. She was furious her brother and pack mate risked exposure for someone so worthless.

"Rachel is passed out on the couch," Sam said gripping Finn's arm tighter. Quinn gave them a look that said hurry up and spit it out before I do something stupid.

"We saw Finn standing over her and unbuttoning his pants," Puck growled.

Quinn's eyes flashed a dangerous dark gold and every wolf in the house, including Tyler, could feel the power coming from her. The wolves all whimpered quietly, much to Tyler's confusion, and Bonnie watched Hayden confused. "Release him," Quinn said in a deathly calm voice. Sam and Puck did as she said. "Puck, please take my mate to my room. Sam…"

"Mercedes was passed out by Rachel, I was going to take her to my room," Sam said.

"Go take care of your mate," Quinn instructed. "Now Hudson what should I do with you?"

"Rachel is my girlfriend," Finn said. "You don't even like her, why do you care what I was doing?" Quinn growled.

"Rachel is mine," she roared. Hayden, being the closest to Quinn, cringed into Bonnie's side at the power and anger coming from her sister. "Fortunately for you we don't kill humans, however, if you ever do something like this again I will make an exception to this rule, understand?"

Finn said nothing, he just glared at her. Quinn stepped forward and grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He cried in pain while Quinn smirked at the satisfying crack. "I said do you understand?"

"Yes," he said, his eyes watering in pain.

"Now get out of my sight," Quinn snarled.

"Wait," Bonnie said jumping off the bed. "Stefan."

Stefan appeared in Hayden's room in less than a second. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you compel him to forget Quinn broke his wrist with her bare hand and threatened him?" Bonnie asked. She had to protect the pack no matter what. Stefan wasn't sure why she was asking but he agreed.

"You won't remember anything," Stefan said staring at the boy. "You were drunk and fell and broke your wrist."

"I was drunk and I fell," Finn repeated.

"You are going to go home and take your brother with you," Stefan compelled.

"I'm going home," Finn repeated.

"Rachel wanted to stay and you let her," Stefan said finishing his compulsion.

"Rachel is staying," Finn repeated before shaking his head. He glanced at his injured hand and looked at Quinn. "Sorry Quinn I am a real klutz, I better get Kurt so we can leave."

Finn left and Quinn turned to Stefan. "You and your friends should stay, it seems we have a lot to discuss," Quinn said. Stefan nodded and left to go tell the others. "Meeting room in fifteen," Quinn told Hayden.

She left leaving Hayden and Bonnie alone. "You have a meeting room?" Bonnie asked impressed.

"Yeah it's our entire third floor, to most people it's a game room but it's our meeting room. The games disguise it. Bonnie I understand if you don't want to go out with me tomorrow."

Bonnie jerked away from the blonde. "I still want to go out with you." Hayden heard the hurt in her voice and her wolf whimpered.

"I could have hurt you," Hayden said. She had to warn her mate of the risks even if she lost her. The thought of losing her made her chest hurt.

"But you didn't," Bonnie said moving back closer so Hayden could put her head back on her chest. "I am not as weak as I look; I promise you I can take care of myself. Can you tell me why you wanted to hurt me? Maybe I can help with that."

To Bonnie's surprise Hayden chuckled. "Be careful when you offer help," she said before getting serious. "When a wolf finds their mate their first objective is to mark them, Santana marked Brittany, because Santana is more dominant and Sam marked Mercedes though Mercedes doesn't know what it means. I want to mark you but I am trying so hard not to, tonight my hormones got out of control and I almost bit you."

"Is it safe for you to bite a human?" Bonnie asked. Werewolf bites can kill vampires but she didn't know the effect werewolf bites had on humans.

"Our bite doesn't cause harm when we are in human form but when we mark our mate it does scar and to us it looks hot," Hayden laughed.

"Where do you bite?"

"It depends on the wolf, generally it is somewhere private where only we would see," Hayden said.

"Where would you bite me?" Bonnie asked. Hayden looked at her, her eyes were dark but she was still in control.

"I honestly do not know, it's not something you think about before, it just happens," Hayden explained. She growled when she heard her sister calling for her. "We need to go before Quinn comes to drag me upstairs."

"Would she do that?" Bonnie asked climbing off the bed. Hayden was off the bed quicker than Bonnie and grabbed her hand to lead her upstairs.

"Yes," Hayden said. "It wouldn't be the first time."

They walked up the stairs and Bonnie gasped at all the games that were there. Pool tables, foosball tables, arcades and a basketball hoop hanging on a wall. All heads turned to her, including Russell and Judy, who had just returned. Damon and the others were also there already, he didn't like being surrounded by werewolves. "Good you both are here," Russell said. "Take a seat Hayden."

Russell turned his attention to Puck. "Where are the humans?"

"Finn and Kurt went home, Rachel is in Quinn's bed, Mercedes is in Sam's bed, the rest are in the basement sleeping," Puck reported.

"Very good," Russell said as Hayden led Bonnie to the couch and sat down next to her sister. Russell looked at Quinn when he spoke. "I understand we have vampires here," he said. Quinn nodded and pointed to Stefan, Damon and Caroline. They confessed to being vampires when they came upstairs.

"Mr. Salvatore I want to thank you for helping my daughter," Russell said addressing Stefan. "Sometimes my pack forgets our vows to protect humans and hide our identity." Russell glanced at Santana and Bonnie made a mental note to ask Hayden about it.

"It's my pleasure to help," Stefan replied.

"Why are we here?" Damon asked. Several wolves glared at Damon.

"Werewolf's and vampires don't normally live together in peace however I would like to change that," Russell said. "I am the Alpha and what I say goes so my children will not attack you if I give the order."

"What happens when a full moon hits and they can't control themselves?" Damon asked. It was bad enough having Tyler around but another seven werewolves was very dangerous.

"We have complete control when we shift," Quinn said. That peaked Tyler's interest. "We won't attack you however your attitude doesn't help." She looked at Damon when she spoke.

"We would like a chance to live peacefully," Stefan said. Having a pack of werewolves on their side could help if Klaus ever came for them.

Tyler stood up. "You can control the shift?" All the wolves nodded. "I am a werewolf too but I can't control it, can you help?"

"I can," Hayden volunteered. She had the best control when it came to shifting. "I was the quickest to gain control. We can start Monday night."

Russell nodded in approval. "Why not tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I have plans with my mate," Hayden announced. Sam and Quinn cheered and Brittany got up to hug Hayden and Bonnie.

"Stefan how long does your compulsion last?" Russell questioned.

"Should last indefinitely, unless he is turned into a vampire," Stefan replied.

"Good, he deserved what happened but I will not put my children at risk of exposure."

"We should go," Caroline said.

"You are all welcome to stay, we have plenty of room," Russell said.

"I'll stay," Bonnie said. She looked at Hayden. "If you don't mind."

"I don't, I probably would have followed you home anyway," Hayden admitted and Bonnie blushed.

The others decided to go home and Elena promised to pick Bonnie up in the morning so she could get ready for her date. "Sam, Quinn you should check on your mates," Judy said. "Noah, Brittany, Santana you are welcome to stay tonight."

They nodded and left the room leaving Bonnie and Hayden with her parents. "Welcome to the family Bonnie," Judy said hugging the witch.

Hayden took Bonnie back to her room. "Where do Puck, Brittany and Santana sleep when they are here?"

"They have their own rooms, they spend a lot of time here, more time then they spend at home," Hayden said. She shut her bedroom door and went to her dresser. "I have clothes that should fit you if you want to pick something."

Bonnie picked out some shorts and a tank top. "Bathroom is through there," Hayden said pointing. "Quinn and I share a bathroom."

"I can change here, I don't mind," Bonnie said but Hayden shook her head.

"It won't help my control," Hayden said. Not wanting to cause the girl more problems she went into the bathroom and saw Quinn in there.

"Oh hi," Quinn said. "I'll be done in a minute and you can have some privacy."

"I don't mind, I'm used to changing in front of Elena and Caroline. How is Rachel?" Bonnie asked pulling her shirt off.

"She is fine as far as I know, she is sleeping but I don't know if I should tell her," Quinn said.

"You love her don't you?" Quinn nodded. "I think you should tell her, if I was her I would want to know. She deserves to know her boyfriend is an ass."

"You're right," Quinn said. "Thanks and goodnight."

Bonnie said goodnight and walked back into Hayden's room. Hayden was changed and sitting on her bed. "Quinn likes you," Hayden said. "So I can sleep on the floor if you want my bed."

"Can your control handle sharing a bed?" Bonnie asked. Hayden laughed.

"My control will be fine," she said. "Come on." She patted the bed next to her and Bonnie crawled on the bed and Bonnie rested her head on Hayden. "You said you can protect yourself, you are not a wolf and you're not a vampire so what are you?"

"I'm a witch," Bonnie told her. She grabbed a pencil off the nightstand and set it on the bed before levitating it with her mind.

"Wow that is pretty cool," Hayden said. "I'm glad you can protect yourself."

Bonnie yawned and Hayden pulled the mocha skinned girl against her. "Go to sleep," Hayden whispered. Bonnie closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bonnie dear you need to wake up," Judy said shaking the witch. Bonnie rolled over and looked at the older woman. "Elena called and she is on her way to pick you up."

Bonnie carefully climbed out of Hayden's bed, so she didn't wake the girl who was sleeping so peacefully, and followed Judy downstairs to the kitchen. "What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes. She wasn't tired so she figured it was pretty late. Last night was the best sleep she had in a long time, well since Klaus came to Mystic Falls.

"A little after eight," Judy replied, much to Bonnie's surprise. Judy headed to the stove to finish up breakfast. None of the pack members were awake, though Russell was reading the paper.

"The pack tends to sleep in when they get the chance," Russell said when Bonnie looked to the stairs. "They don't always get to sleep so when the day is calm, like today, we allow them to sleep as much as they need to."

"Are you hungry dear? I made breakfast and its best if you eat before the others do, otherwise there won't be any food left," Judy said. Bonnie told her she was and watched as Judy piled food on her plate. Judy tended to forget that humans don't eat as much as the wolves do. She always piled food onto Mercedes plate when she was here.

"Are you a werewolf too?" Bonnie asked Judy. She didn't get a supernatural feeling from her but she didn't get one from Russell either.

"Goodness no, I'm just married to one," Judy said giving Russell a fond smile.

"And you are ok with both of your daughters being…"

"Gay," Russell finished. "We can't judge our children, and that includes Puck, Brittany and Santana, for being gay. Our wolves pick who is best for them, man or woman it doesn't matter. Our mates keep us alive and that is all that matters."

"Is she going to be ok when she wakes up and I'm not there?" Bonnie asked concerned.

Judy smiled at the witch. "She will be fine, her hormones are calmer and Russell can make her stay calm long enough to explain where you went if necessary."

Russell looked up in the direction of the front door. "Elena's here, I will go get the door," he said.

"I didn't hear the door bell," Bonnie said, Judy chuckled.

"He can hear the car pulling up," she explained. "It took me a long time to get used to that."

"She is still not used to it," Russell said chuckling as he went to the door.

"Bonnie," Elena called. Bonnie heard the relief in her voice.

"What's wrong Elena?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just spent most of the night listening to Damon go on and on about werewolves and how they are dangerous and how we should kill them."

"I won't let Damon hurt her," Bonnie said fiercely. Russell was smiling in the hallway. His daughter picked a good mate. "I will kill him if I have to."

"He won't try anything and if it helps Tyler and Caroline sided with the pack, so did Stefan and I. Alaric wasn't sure and stayed out of the conversation," Elena said. Bonnie knew she was trying to convince herself that Damon wouldn't do anything stupid. "Come on, you have a date tonight that we need to get you ready for."

Hayden woke up to the sound of Rachel Berry's voice, not the most pleasant way to be awakened. She felt around her bed but her mate wasn't there. What she did find was a note from her mom saying Bonnie went home. She relaxed and focused on Rachel's voice. "I don't believe you Quinn," she said. "Finn wouldn't do that to me."

"Rach please, I'm telling you the truth, Puck and Sam found him. I would never try to hurt you." Quinn was pleading with her.

Hayden couldn't stand how defeated her sister sounded. She got out of her bed and made her way to Quinn's room. "Rachel," Hayden said walking inside. Quinn was on the verge of tears.

"Have you heard her story?" Rachel asked turning on the other Fabray. "She said Finn tried to…" She couldn't finish that statement.

"Quinn, can you give us a moment?" Hayden asked. "You can listen in from my room," she added in a low voice. Quinn nodded and left.

"Rachel my sister may be a bitch sometimes but she would never lie about this. She would never hurt you like that," Hayden told the diva.

"But this is Finn, he would never," Rachel said. She was now trying to convince herself.

"I know you care about him but he is not the guy you think he is," Hayden said.

"How do I know you're not saying all this to help Quinn?"

"You don't," Hayden admitted. "But Quinn wants you to be happy, even if it's with Finn. She would never lie to win you over or make up something so serious."

Hayden heard her sister saying thank you from her room. "I need to get home," Rachel said after some awkward silence.

"Quinn could drive you," Hayden said knowing her sister would love the chance to take Rachel home.

"Do you think your mom would mind?" Rachel asked. She didn't want to hurt Quinn's feelings but she needed some time alone.

Hayden could hear Quinn talking to their mom. "I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind at all but she made breakfast and it would hurt her feelings if you left before eating. And yes she does know you're a vegan," Hayden added before Rachel could ask.

Hayden left the bedroom as Quinn came back upstairs. "Thanks," Quinn said hugging her sister. "I know I've screwed up and it's going to take some time but I think you really helped. Mom wants us to get the others up for breakfast so I'll wake Brittany and Santana if you get the other three."

Hayden went to Puck's bedroom first. "Puckerman wake up," Hayden said. The boy rolled over and snored louder. Hayden sighed and walked over to his bed and pulled the covers off. "Puckerman, wake up now or I will throw your ass outside." He shot up and muttered multiple curses.

"What the fuck Fabray?" he growled.

"Mom made breakfast and she wants us up," Hayden said walking through his bathroom to get to Sam's room.

She walked into Sam's room and saw he was already awake. The covers were pulled up around Mercedes and Sam wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oh good you're up," Hayden said. "Mom has breakfast ready."

"Great, I'll wake up Mercedes in a minute," Sam said stroking her hair. Hayden turned to leave but Sam stopped her. "What you did for Quinn was really nice. I know you never liked Rachel but it means a lot to Quinn."

Hayden looked at her brother. "She's Quinn mate, therefore she is family. I always protect my family." With those final words she left.

"Bonnie you need to calm down," Caroline said from the doorway. "Alaric is going to be pissed off if you set something else on fire."

"Sorry," Bonnie said. She was so nervous for her date in an hour that her magic had gone out of control. She was setting random things on fire, including Stefan at one point so now the vampire was hiding downstairs with Elena. "If you are going to stand there you could at least help."

"And risk getting set on fire, I don't think so," Caroline said shuddering at the thought. They got lucky and were able to put out the fires quickly.

"I'm calm," Bonnie said. "Please Caroline."

"Fine," Caroline said walking into Bonnie's room. "Do you know where you are going?"

Bonnie shook her head as she went back to her closet. "She mentioned dinner but I don't know what else, if anything."

Caroline made a face at the dress Bonnie pulled out. "If you wear that you will never have sex," Caroline said. Bonnie blushed, mumbled something about not having sex, and put it back. "Out of the closet Bonnie, I will find you something."

The vampire rushed to the closet and pulled out a little black dress. The vampire thrust it into the witch's hands. "Wear this, she will love it," Caroline said.

"This is Elena's dress," Bonnie said.

"So?"

"So I can't take Elena's clothes," Bonnie said.

"Elena," Caroline yelled.

Elena came running up to the room. "What's wrong?" she asked worried something happened.

"Can Bonnie wear your black dress?" Caroline asked holding up the dress.

"Sure," Elena said, anything to get Bonnie ready quicker and make her calmer.

"Ok, I'm ready," Bonnie said after an hour of doing her hair and make-up.

A few seconds layer there was a knock on the door. "She has great timing," Elena commented.

"She was probably listening," Bonnie said sticking her things into Elena's matching purse.

"She is still listening," Caroline said. "And laughing."

Bonnie was nervous as she let Elena and Caroline lead her downstairs. "Relax Bonnie," Elena said wincing as the witch squeezed her hand. "Hayden is crazy about you. There is no need to be nervous."

Hayden waited for Bonnie at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a green dress and had her long blonde hair curled. Mercedes had spent the day at the Fabray house in order to help Hayden to prepare for her date.

After some small talk Hayden led Bonnie to her Porsche and held the door open for her. Bonnie climbed in and Hayden shut the door behind her before heading to the driver's seat. "You look beautiful tonight," Hayden said. Bonnie blushed.

"You look beautiful too," Bonnie said. Hayden closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them she started the car and drove away.

Every few minutes Hayden would look out of the window. "Is everything alright?" Bonnie asked after the third time.

"They're out there. Following us, watching me," Hayden answered.

"Can you see them?" Bonnie asked looking out the window. She didn't see anything.

"No, I probably could if I tried though. I can feel them, sense them. We are connected as a pack. They want to make sure I don't do anything."

"Are they going to follow us all night?" Bonnie asked slightly annoyed. While she understood the need to protect each other Bonnie had agreed to go out with Hayden, not the entire pack.

"No," Hayden said. Bonnie sighed in relief. "They figure if I can get to the restaurant I will be fine. I would never expose the pack, no matter what."

They pulled into the parking lot and Hayden quickly got out of the car to open the door for Bonnie. Hayden held Bonnie's hand as they walked inside the restaurant. "Reservations for Fabray," Hayden said when they got to the host.

Bonnie was confused. How did she get a reservation so quickly? "It's all about who you know," Hayden whispered to the witch.

"Right this way Ms. Fabray," the host instructed. Hayden held Bonnie's hand through the restaurant until they got to their booth away from people. "Your waitress will be with you shortly." He sat the menus down and left.

"Are you ok with sitting here?" Hayden asked. She was messing around with her nails suddenly nervous. "I figured you would have questions so a private place would be better to talk."

"It is fine," Bonnie said taking Hayden's hand. "You can relax by the way. I already like you."

Hayden blushed and refused to let go of Bonnie's hand. "You can ask questions whenever you are ready. I will do my best to answer them all."

"Um ok," Bonnie said. Dozens of questions were running through her head and she didn't know which to ask first. "Who did you kill?" Hayden's eyes widened in shock and Bonnie was kicking herself for asking that question first.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about," Hayden answered. "I have never killed anyone." Unfortunately, she added silently thinking about Brittany and that horrible night.

"But Tyler said the curse is triggered when you kill someone. Not necessarily murder, Tyler accidently killed someone and the curse was triggered."

"That might be how it works for his family but not for us. For us it is hereditary, our shifting is triggered when we hit puberty," Hayden explained.

"Can I get you ladies anything to drink?" the waitress asked. They ordered drinks and went back to their conversation.

"Is it the same for Brittany, Puck and Santana?" Bonnie asked. She found this interesting.

"Yes, you see Brittany is our cousin," Hayden said. "Her mom and my dad are brother and sister."

"What about Puck and Santana?" Bonnie asked.

"They are brother and sister, well half brother and sister. They have the same father and he had the werewolf gene, however Santana's mom also has the gene but she only shifts when she has to or if there is an emergency. Santana's mother is a doctor and our medic if we get hurt or sick. Brittany's mother is werewolf and part of our pack but we generally hide that."

The waitress returned with their drinks and they thanked her before she left again. "What about Brittany? I mean I don't want to sound rude but she seems a little different."

Hayden's eyes flashed gold and Bonnie was scared she said something wrong. "Brittany is special," Hayden said. "She didn't always live here but a few months before she shifted her parents moved here to be closer to our family. They thought it would be easier if Brittany shifted with my dad around and my father told them to return to Lima when Brittany was close to shifting. It was his condition for letting them leave in the first place. About a week after Brittany shifted for the first time she was out alone shopping for Santana. We insisted she didn't go alone but Brittany was stubborn, anyway she was walking home late at night and a group of guys found her and cornered her. She had no control over her wolf so she couldn't shift to protect herself." Hayden stopped and a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"You don't have to finish," Bonnie said but Hayden shook her head.

"You need to understand," she said. Bonnie was confused but agreed. "Santana went out looking for Brittany when she didn't come home and San found the guys gang raping Brittany. Santana lost it and Quinn and Puck ran to where she was and they found Santana and a brutalized Brittany. Santana had ripped apart all three of the guys and was standing protectively over Brittany. It took a lot of convincing to let us help her. I hadn't shifted at that point but I knew about what we were. We called Brittany's mom and Santana's mom and I helped take care of her. After that night Brittany was never the same and Santana blames herself for not protecting her."

Bonnie had tears running down her face when Hayden finished. She hated when people were killed but in her opinion these men deserved it and much more. "I don't blame Santana," Bonnie said. "I would have reacted just as badly."

"I would have done worse," Hayden said. Her eyes flashed gold remembering her cousin covered in blood. "What you need to understand is there is nothing we won't do to protect our mates. We believe in preserving human life but when a human threatens our mate we will kill them without blinking. That is why my father never punished Santana, because he knew any one of us would have done the same thing."

"What about Quinn?" Bonnie asked. "She didn't kill Finn for trying to rape Rachel."

"Quinn has more control and she knew killing Finn would be bad for us since a lot of people knew he was at our house. She was furious though, she wanted to kill him and if it was anyone but her Finn would be dead right now."

"Do you think you can help Tyler?" Bonnie asked. She cared about Tyler. He was a good guy and good for Caroline.

"I think I can," Hayden said. "It takes a lot of work, pain and commitment but if he is willing then it will work."

"So your wolf, is it like Twilight?" Bonnie asked.

Hayden choked on her soda. "I wouldn't say that in front of the others if I were you. They hate that comparison. Have you never seen Tyler as a wolf?"

Bonnie shook her head. "He has no control so he locks himself up during the full moon. No one goes near him."

"There are similarities to Twilight, the author wasn't completely bonkers but most of it is a load of crap. For instance imprinting, we would never mate with a child. That is disgusting. You see we can only mate with someone who can give us young," Hayden tried to explain.

"But you, Quinn and Santana are all mated to women," Bonnie said not understand.

"After everything you have seen in the world are you telling me you don't believe in magic?" Hayden asked.

Bonnie glared at her though not entirely angry. Hayden tried to remain calm so she could explain better. "I don't fully understand it, my grandmother was mated to a woman and she had two children, but I am certain it is possible."

"Alright I believe you," Bonnie said. "Are there any other similarities? I mean can you hear each other's thoughts?"

Hayden laughed. "Not exactly, we can feel emotions, like your first day of school when Azimio and Karofsky slushied you. Puck could feel me about to snap and called for help. Brittany and Santana felt his call and came rushing over. Only our Alpha can speak to us in thoughts even then they aren't words just pictures. It's kind of hard to explain."

"What do you look like as a wolf?" Bonnie asked. She was very curious.

Hayden groaned. "Damn now I owe Santana $50," she said. Bonnie had a blank expression on her face. "Brittany told me to take a picture when I'm shifted so you could see. She knew you would ask and I told her she was being ridiculous. Santana hates it when you argue or disagree with Brittany and bet me $50 that her picture would come in handy." Hayden pulled the photo out of her purse and handed it to Bonnie.

"Wow this is you?" Bonnie asked. "You look, um is it alright to call you beautiful?"

Hayden laughed. "Yeah that works," she said. "And thanks."

"Can I see you when you shift sometime?" Bonnie questioned.

"Sure," Hayden said. "I'm not dangerous when I shift, unless we are hunting something, so you will be safe."

"About last night," Bonnie started.

"Last night should not have happened," Hayden said firmly. Her eyes flashed gold again. "I should have never put you in danger."

"I was fine," Bonnie insisted.

"You don't understand," Hayden said. "I wanted to, I was going to rape you and you wouldn't have been able to stop me. It was Quinn's stupidity that saved you."

Bonnie looked up from her glass. "What do you mean stupidity?"

"We all know better than to interrupt a wolf when they are trying to mate but Quinn wanted to save you and me. I'm glad she did it but she could have been killed," Hayden said lowering her voice and looking down ashamed.

"You would have killed your own sister?" Bonnie whispered.

"Not on purpose but what she did is the most dangerous thing anyone could have done. Puck and Sam were lucky my anger was directed to Quinn," Hayden answered.

"What did you mean by saving you?"

Hayden looked at Bonnie and Bonnie saw a tortured look. "If I had done what I wanted to do then once I realized it I would have lost it. I would have killed myself for hurting you and Quinn knows that," Hayden said quietly.

Bonnie's heart clenched at the thought of the blonde trying to kill herself. Bonnie got up from her side of the booth and climbed in next to Hayden. She pulled the blonde against her. "If you ever kill yourself, for any reason, I will bring you back from the dead and kill you myself," Bonnie said firmly.

Hayden chuckled weakly. "Deal," she said. She rubbed her cheek against Bonnie's bare shoulder.

"Why do you do that?" Bonnie asked. "I noticed it last night but I don't understand. I mean I don't mind it I'm just curious."

Hayden blushed. "We like to feel close to people, especially our mate and other pack members. Having your scent on me and my scent on you is relaxing. I know it sounds weird but we do it to each other though we only do it in private because it's weird to humans. Like if we do something wrong we have to repent."

"That is weird," Bonnie agreed. "But it's part of who you are."

"Can I get you ladies any appetizers?" the waitress asked when she came back. She was glaring at Bonnie and Hayden resisted the urge to growl at her.

"Bonnie would you like anything?" Hayden asked turning to her mate. Bonnie shrugged. She didn't want Hayden spending a lot of money on dinner. "In that case we will have the sampler with an extra side of buffalo wings and make them as hot as possible. Bonnie how do you like your wings?"

"Mild please," Bonnie said. The waitress nodded and left. Once she was gone Hayden started growling.

"What is your problem with her?" Bonnie asked when Hayden finally stopped growling.

"She goes to school with us and she wants to be a part of our 'gang', anyway she has been trying to date me, Quinn or Puck, anyone one of us that will take her and it is annoying," Hayden said.

"Well we will have to do something about that," Bonnie said linking her fingers with Hayden's. Hayden smiled at her and Bonnie could feel how happy she was. "Are you still in control?"

"Yes," Hayden said truthfully. "Having you close and not grinding on me when we are not planning on having sex is very helpful."

Bonnie blushed. "Damn Caroline," she muttered.

"What about Caroline?" Hayden asked. The waitress took that moment to bring their appetizers. "Thank you."

The waitress nodded and left. "Why are you eating really hot wings?"

"I like to live dangerously," Hayden said smirking at her witch. "Not really, we have a higher tolerance for things such as spicy food."

Bonnie took one of Hayden's wings making the werewolf pout. She bit into it and chewed for a few seconds before she started coughing and reaching for her water glass. Hayden rubbed her back as she finally recovered from the heat. "Yeah I'm not living dangerously anymore."

"Don't worry love I'm plenty dangerous for the both of us," she said smirking. Then she realized what she said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that, it just came out."

"It's ok," Bonnie said smiling at her. "I like it." She took Hayden's hand and gently kissed it.

"So you know a lot about me but I know next to nothing about you. Where are you from?" Hayden asked.

Bonnie hesitated before answering. She wasn't sure how much she should tell Hayden. Not because she didn't trust the werewolf but because she was afraid Hayden would snap when she found out. "I came from Mystic Falls, Virginia," Bonnie said finally deciding on the truth. It would be worse if Bonnie lied to her. "We all did actually."

"Why did you leave? And where is your family?"

"My mother left me when I was a kid. My grandmother died about two years ago and I lived with my dad. Grams was a witch and she taught me everything I know." A few tears rolled down Bonnie's cheeks and Hayden pulled the witch against her.

"I'm sorry my witch," Hayden whispered in her ear.

"We left for our safety," Bonnie continued. "There is an original vampire that spent the last year trying to break a curse on him. He is half werewolf and wanted to bring out his werewolf side. Well he is also psychotic and Elena was one of the keys to breaking his curse. Klaus turned her aunt and guardian into a vampire and killed her in front of Elena. Another werewolf that was helping Tyler was also killed. Klaus now has access to his werewolf and vampire sides and we thought it would be safer if we ran."

Hayden was growling, her eyes turning gold, and Bonnie was afraid someone was going to notice. "Hayden, calm please, you can't shift in here with all these people," Bonnie whispered.

Hayden closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head. When she opened her eyes again and they were back to green. "If this Klaus person shows his face here the pack will fight for you," Hayden said.

"No," Bonnie said paling at the thought. Klaus would kill her and the others without a second glance. "He will kill you."

"It is my duty to protect you," Hayden said firmly. "But I won't go looking for him if that's what you want. If he comes here I will kill him or die trying."

The waitress came back again and took their food orders.

"What happens when a wolf loses their mate?" Bonnie asked suddenly.

Hayden stayed silent. This was one question she hoped Bonnie would never ask. It was a question Hayden didn't want to answer. But Bonnie had asked and Hayden couldn't deny her anything. "It depends but if our mate dies we usually die as well. Not instantly or anything, we lose the will to live and either kill ourselves, waste away or get in a fight and get killed," Hayden said.

"And if a wolf dies, what happens to their mate?" Bonnie asked.

Hayden didn't understand the point of the question but she still answered. "They usually go insane and that results in their death," Hayden answered.

"So you would kill me?" Bonnie asked getting to her point. Hayden wasn't sure what she was getting at so Bonnie explained. "If you attack Klaus you will die and you said your death will kill me. So if you attack him I will die. Would you risk my life for revenge?"

Hayden growled at her mate. When she put it that way there was no chance Hayden would ever put her at risk. "Fine I won't attack him unless he attacks me first. You can't expect me not to defend myself," Hayden said.

Once the food arrived the girls ended their conversation. Over the evening they learned quite a bit about each other. Like how Hayden eats a lot of meat and it has to be cooked rare and how Bonnie is allergic to shellfish.

It was getting late when Hayden finally drove Bonnie home and she was glad she didn't have to deal with the witch's father. They were currently standing outside of the front door. Hayden growled with made Bonnie nervous. "Sorry but your friend Caroline is eavesdropping," Hayden said looking up to the second story window.

Bonnie chuckled. "That's Caroline alright and I'm sure she is telling Elena everything."

"Well I was hoping this would be a private moment but since that's not going to happen…" she trailed off when she stepped closer to Bonnie and gently pressed her lips against Bonnie's.

Hayden could hear Caroline cheering upstairs but ignored her as she pulled the witch closer to her. Bonnie wrapped her arms around the werewolf's neck. They broke apart a few seconds later with Bonnie gasping for breath. Bonnie noticed Hayden's eyes were still green, darker green but still green, there was no hint of the wolf gold which meant she was in perfect control.

"Wow," Bonnie said and Hayden laughed quietly.

"Goodnight Bonnie," Hayden said kissing her again. "I'll see you at school tomorrow; well you will see me but don't be surprised if there is a wolf running around here tomorrow night."

"You're going to spy on me?" Bonnie asked.

Hayden shook her head. "Protect you, watch over you yes but I would never spy on you," she said. With one last kiss she was gone.

Now that she was in her car alone she drove full speed back to her house. Thankfully there were no cops around, though Hayden didn't care.

Her father was waiting for her outside when she pulled into the driveway. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Fine," Hayden answered wanting to keep the details private. "I was in complete control."

"Good and I'm glad your home, I need you and Sam to do a sweep through the woods," Russell said. Sam appeared outside a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" Hayden asked concerned for Bonnie's safety.

"Santana reported seeing an unknown male in the woods," Russell reported. "I want to know if he is a wolf and why he is there."

They nodded and headed to the edge of the woods where they removed their clothes, tied them to their leg and shifted. They followed the scent of an unknown person to the woods. Sam nodded his muzzle in the direction of the forest and they slowly trekked through. Once they got closer, to where the scent was almost overwhelming, and shifted back. They pulled their clothes back on not wanting to expose themselves to a stranger.

They walked past a few trees and saw a young male about the same age as the two Fabray's. "Hello," he said whipping his head in the direction of Sam and Hayden.

"Hello," Sam and Hayden said politely. To their surprise the boy was smiling.

"I was hoping I wasn't the only werewolf around here, however I didn't realize I wasn't the only one who could shift at will," he said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manner? I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."


	6. Chapter 6

The brother and sister watched Blaine waiting for an attack but it never came. He wasn't standing in an aggressive stance, in fact he seemed rather relaxed, something was off about the new werewolf. "This is our territory," Sam said giving him a chance to escape.

"I know," Blaine said. He held his hands up to keep Sam and Hayden from attacking him. "I apologize for coming into your territory but I was hoping to find a pack close by."

"Where are you from?" Hayden asked. He looked fairly dirty and not well fed so they figured he lived far away.

"Virginia," He answered and Hayden stiffened. Bonnie and her friends were from Virginia.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked noticing his sister stiffen. They needed more information before they did anything. Sam made a mental note to talk to her.

"My pack was killed," Blaine said sadly. "I had to run if I wanted to live. He killed them and it was horrible. I have never seen anything so…" his voice cracked.

"Who killed them?" Hayden asked fearing the answer.

"He called himself Klaus," Blaine replied and Hayden snarled much to Blaine and Sam's confusion. Before Sam could ask who Klaus was Blaine continued, "He is some weird hybrid, a cross between a vampire and a werewolf, and he wants to turn werewolves into vampires but it didn't work. Well it did at first but then the wolves got rabid and blood came out of their noses, mouths and ears and they died."

"We need to take him back to dad," Hayden said.

Sam glanced at his sister. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. It was ultimately Sam's decision on whether or not to kill him or bring him home since he was ranked higher. "How do we know he's not lying?"

"I know he's not lying," Hayden said watching Blaine. "Bonnie told me about Klaus."

"Alright, let's go," Sam said. They led Blaine back to their house. The wolves were waiting in their meeting room when the three arrived. Judy saw her kids and Blaine and came over to great the new boy.

"Hello dear, are you hungry?" Judy asked Blaine. She was always nice to guests and if Sam and Hayden brought him home she figured he was safe.

"Starving," Blaine replied. His stomach growled. Blaine had been living on raw animals he killed and ate as a wolf and it hadn't been enough for him.

"Go upstairs with Sam and Hayden and I'll bring you some food."

"Thank you ma'am," Blaine said heading upstairs behind the blondes.

Russell was waiting for his kids when they got into the room. "You brought him here," Russell commented when they arrived. Puck looked up and his eyes flashed gold when he made eye contact with Blaine.

"Oh great," Quinn said sighing. Sam and Hayden held Blaine back while Santana and Quinn held Puck back.

"Later," Hayden told Blaine and Quinn told Puck. They didn't have time for Blaine and Puck to mark each other. They stopped resisting and took their seats.

"Well that was unexpected," Russell said. He was happy Puck found his mate and thankful because now Blaine couldn't cause problems for them. "What's your name son?"

"Blaine Anderson sir," Blaine answered. Puck smiled at his mate then frowned. He didn't like how unhealthy Blaine looked.

Judy came upstairs with a plate full of food. "Thank you," Blaine said.

"There is more in the kitchen if you need it," Judy said. She glanced around the room and saw Puck staring at Blaine. "Noah found his mate?" They all nodded. "Welcome to the family."

Judy took a seat next to Russell. They stayed silent and let Blaine eat for a while. "What brings you to Lima?" Russell asked when Blaine slowed down.

"My pack was killed," Blaine said swallowing a mouthful of potatoes. "And I had to escape. I kept running until I got here and I smelled a wolf earlier and figured it was a good place to be."

Santana waved her hand in the air. "That was me you smelled."

"Oh," Blaine said after swallowing the last of his food. Judy got up and took his plate.

"You said someone killed your pack," Russell said. Blaine nodded. "Do you know who?"

"Klaus," Blaine answered. Hayden was snarling again and Russell's eyes widened.

"It can't be," he exclaimed. He turned his attention to his daughter. "However seeing your reaction means he is real and you know who he is."

"I know who he is," Hayden growled.

Russell decided to explain who Klaus was to the others in order to prepare the rest of his pack. Judy came back up with another plate full of food for Blaine. "When I was younger Klaus was just a legend. My parents used to tell us the story of the Original vampires and how Klaus was half werewolf because his mother had an affair. My parents used the story to scare Jessica and I into behaving." Brittany looked up at the mention of her mother.

"How do we kill him?" Hayden asked gripping the chair tightly. Russell was afraid she was going to snap it.

"I'm not sure we can," Russell said. "I have never heard of an Original vampire being killed. Blaine, because you are mated to Puck you are more than welcome to live here and join the pack. You look rather young so I'm going to assume you are still in high school."

"Yes sir, I am a sophomore," Blaine said.

"Alright, you will be enrolled in school with the others. Santana," Santana looked up, "we need you to call your mom. Have her pretend Blaine is her nephew and Blaine moved in with her." Santana nodded and left the room to make the call. "As far as everyone outside this room needs to know Blaine is Santana's cousin. Hayden you may tell Bonnie and her friends the truth if you want but no one else knows." They nodded.

"But Puck is Santana's brother," Brittany said. "That makes Puck mated to his cousin."

Puck looked disgusted by the thought. "Brit, Blaine isn't really Santana's cousin. We are just pretending. Besides no one knows Puck and San are related," Quinn said softly.

"Blaine," Russell said getting back on track. "We will take you shopping tomorrow to get you some clothes. I'm sure Gloria will have a bedroom at her house for you, for appearances mostly, but you are welcome to stay here as well. The kids stay here most of the time anyway. You can share a room with Puck," Puck's eyes lit up, "or you can have your own room. Our house is your house. Fill free to eat as much as you want, god knows our kids do and you are welcome to play the games up here. I'm sure you noticed I am the Alpha. My word is law. Quinn is the future Alpha and currently my Beta. Santana is Quinn's Beta. We also have another werewolf possibly joining the pack but he has no control so be prepared. Puck, show Blaine around and find some clothes for him. He needs a shower and we all need to get some sleep."

"Mamí is more than happy to let him stay," Santana said coming back into the room. "She is going to call a contact and get some paperwork for Blaine going. There is a room at our house for you. When I go home you will come with me, otherwise you stay here."

"Thank you," Blaine said. A few tears rolled down his cheeks and Puck went to his mate. "It means a lot. I never imagined I would be accepted so quickly or easily."

"You're pack now," Hayden and Sam said. "It's what we do."

Hayden got up to leave. "Where are you going?" Russell asked. He was under the impression the kids were staying home for the evening but he could tell his youngest daughter had no intention of doing that.

"I'm going to Bonnie's," Hayden said stopping at the door.

"Hayden," Russell said sighing. He knew how hard it was for newly mated wolves and it seemed both of his daughters were struggling. Quinn looked as if she wanted to leave and go to Rachel's house.

"Klaus wants Elena and the others which means Bonnie isn't safe. I won't allow anything to hurt her," Hayden said before running out of the house. She didn't bother shifting. Instead she ran full speed to her mate's house.

She climbed into the tree by Bonnie's window with ease and watched the witch sleep. She knew which room was Bonnie's from when she picked her up for their date. The werewolf sat in silence with her legs held against her chest when she heard some movement. A few seconds later she noticed she wasn't alone. "Hello," Stefan said. He was sitting next to her.

"Hi," Hayden said not looking away from her mate. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was already awake," Stefan said quietly not wanting to wake up his brother. "I heard movement outside followed by your heartbeat, figured you were here to check up on Bonnie."

"Why are you still awake? Or do vampires even sleep," Hayden asked turning to look at Stefan.

He laughed quietly. "We sleep but I haven't slept much since…"

"Klaus?"

"Bonnie told you," Stefan said. Hayden nodded though it wasn't a question. "Yeah, I'm afraid for Elena all the time and it's keeping me awake."

"We have a new pack member," Hayden told Stefan. Her gaze returned to Bonnie. "The official story is Blaine is Santana's cousin. He came from Virginia, no idea where in Virginia though. Klaus killed his pack trying to make more hybrids."

"More hybrids," Stefan repeated in anger. "Wait, what do you mean by trying?"

"They all died," Hayden said. "He failed."

"If he failed, why are you here?" Stefan asked.

Hayden studied the window as if willing it to disappear. "Some things got me thinking and I had to make sure she was safe," she replied.

"You know we wouldn't hurt her, or let anyone hurt her," Stefan said.

"I know but no offense I don't trust anyone to protect her other than myself."

"I understand that," Stefan said thinking about Elena. "What have you been thinking about? If you don't mind sharing."

"What did Klaus need for his ritual?" Hayden asked.

Stefan thought about it for a minute before answering, "Werewolf, vampire, Elena the Petrova doppelgänger, a moonstone and a witch, not Bonnie," he added when he saw the anger in her face.

"What was Elena used for?" Hayden asked, hoping for any clue as to why Klaus failed.

"The Petrova doppelgänger's blood was used to put the curse on him, only the doppelgänger's blood could break the curse," Stefan said, remembering what he had learned.

Hayden started to think it through. "She was supposed to be dead," she muttered to herself. "Klaus must need her blood for his hybrids. Whoever cursed him would want to make it hard for him even if he broke the curse." It all clicked for Hayden. "Elena was supposed to stay dead and make it impossible for him to make more."

"So we have to keep Klaus away from Elena," Stefan said, his eyes blazed with determination.

"You love her, it's strange," Hayden said. Stefan glared at her. "That's not what I meant. I mean it's strange, your love seems similar to ours but you're not a werewolf. Vampires must have their own form of mating."

"It's possible," he agreed. "I've never thought about it before. You can sleep on the couch tonight, if you want to stay close to Bonnie. Our couch is always open to you." He jumped out of the tree and went back inside.

"Thanks," she said, knowing he would hear it. She hopped out of the tree and followed him inside. Lying on the couch was a pillow and some blankets Stefan must have left for her. Exhaustion finally took over and the werewolf fell asleep.

The next morning Bonnie and Elena walked downstairs with Caroline. "Um Bonnie what is your wolf doing here?" Elena asked when they walked into the living room.

"What are you…?" Bonnie stopped talking when she saw the blonde sleeping peacefully on the couch. "I had no idea she was here."

"I told her she could sleep here," Stefan said coming out of the kitchen. He was making breakfast with Alaric and Tyler. "I found her in the tree outside your window. She can explain why later."

"That's kind of creepy," Caroline said.

"Shut up Caroline," Bonnie snapped. It was kind of creepy to her but she knew Hayden would struggle until Hayden could properly mate. The thought made Bonnie blush.

Caroline raised her hands in defeat. She may be a vampire but she knew not to piss off the witch. "Breakfast's ready, should we wake her?" Tyler asked walking into the living room. Bonnie chuckled at his kiss the cook apron.

"No, let her sleep," Bonnie said. "Can you set some food aside for us?"

"Sure," Tyler said smiling at her. Bonnie took a seat on the floor next to the sleeping werewolf.

The smell of food woke up the blonde girl. She growled at the person next to her until she realized it was Bonnie. "Bonnie," Hayden said touching the witch's shoulder.

"You're awake," Bonnie said, turning slightly to face Hayden. Hayden leaned forward and kissed Bonnie gently. "What was that for?"

"No reason, I just missed you," Hayden said.

"Is that why you were outside my bedroom last night?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

Hayden looked guilty. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that but we found a werewolf and he said some things that scared me. I had to make sure you were alright."

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked, wondering what could have upset the wolf so much.

"Klaus killed his pack," Hayden said. "He tried to make more hybrids and killed them in the process. I'm so scared he will find you and I can't allow that." Tears streamed down her face at the thought of losing her mate.

"Shh baby, I'm right here," Bonnie said. She pushed herself off the ground and sat at the edge of the couch. Hayden sat up and pulled Bonnie against her. "I'm not going to die or leave you. I promise."

They sat together perfectly content until Hayden's cell phone rang. "That's probably my dad. I don't think he is happy with me."

"Why not?" Bonnie asked worried Hayden got in trouble because of her. Hayden checked her phone but it wasn't her dad, it was Puck so she chose to ignore it.

"I wasn't supposed to leave last night. He didn't stop me but I could tell he wanted me to stay. We have a new pack member and I really don't want to hear Puck and Blaine mating all night long. It's bad enough I have to hear Santana and Brittany."

"Puck found his mate?" Bonnie asked. Hayden nodded. "That's great, now he won't try and steal you from me." Bonnie slapped her hand over her mouth. She never meant to say that out loud.

Hayden pulled the witch on her lap. "Puck would never do that, mate or no mate; we were nothing more than fuck buddies pretending to be in a relationship. And if it makes you feel better, it is a crime for a wolf to try to steal a mated wolf or human. It's punishable by death, besides I love you and I would never go back to him for any reason." It was Hayden's turn to slap her hand over her mouth.

"You love me?" Bonnie asked.

"I do," Hayden said kissing her. "Don't say anything yet, I don't want you to say it unless you mean it."

At lunch time on Monday Rachel was sitting with Kurt, Mike and Tina. "So spill diva," Kurt said bouncing in his seat.

"Spill what Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"You spent the night at the Fabray house, what was it like?" Tina asked. They had been waiting all morning to hear about it.

"It was… nice I guess. I slept most of the time. There is something I need to tell you guys but you have to promise not to say anything." They all promised. "Quinn is in love with me, or that's what Hayden and Quinn have said."

"About time you have figured it out," Kurt said. Rachel stared openmouthed at him. "Wait you didn't know until they told you?"

"N-n-no, I thought Quinn hated me," Rachel said. She thought back the conversation she had with Quinn regarding Finn. Could it have been true?

"I don't think she ever hated you even if she was mean," Tina said. "Are you going to give her a chance?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know," she said honestly. She would consider it.

After school Hayden caught up with Sam and Mercedes. "Hey guys," Hayden said.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I need your help with a song," Hayden said and Sam understood what that meant. It was tradition for the pack to sing a song to their mates in glee club when they found them. Brittany and Santana sang to each to other, Quinn had sung to Rachel and Sam sang to Mercedes. Now it was Hayden's turn followed by Puck eventually.

"We will help," Mercedes said. Hayden told them the song and they started planning.

"Settle down everyone," Mr. Schue said when he walked into the choir room five minutes late. "Now I've noticed New Directions is not one big happy family. We have three separate groups within this one group and it is my job to fix that. So this week I will be picking your partner and you will spend the week getting to know each other. At the end of the week you will perform a duet."

"Mr. Schuester, I would like to join your glee club," Blaine said walking into the choir room followed by Puck, Santana and Hayden. Hayden waved at Bonnie much to the confusion of some of the glee members and Bonnie smiled at the blonde girl.

Puck sat down but Hayden and Santana were standing on either side of him. "Who are you?" Finn asked. Kurt was very interested in the new guy and Quinn glared at the tall football player.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine said. "I'm Santana's cousin. I moved in with my aunt over the weekend."

"Alright Blaine, do you have a song?" Mr. Schue asked. He was happy he had a ton of new members now.

"Yes sir, hit it."

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
>It's not unusual to have <em>_fun with__ anyone  
>But when I see you hanging about with anyone<br>It's not unusual to see me cry  
>Oh, I wanna die.<em>

_It's not unusual to go out at any time  
>But when I see you out and about, it's such a crime<br>If you should ever __wanna be__ loved by anyone  
>It's not unusual – it happens every day<br>No matter what you say  
>You find it happens all the time!<br>Love will never do  
>What you want it to<br>Why can't this crazy love be mine?_

Santana and Hayden pulled Brittany and Bonnie out of their chairs and they danced around the classroom.

_It's not unusual to be mad with anyone  
>It's not unusual to be sad with anyone<br>But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
>It's not unusual to find out I'm <em>_in love with__ you._

Blaine went to Puck while Santana and Hayden chased after Brittany and Bonnie.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Whoa-oh-oh<br>Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Oh-oh<em>

"Welcome to the glee club Blaine, if you would take a seat…" Mr. Schue was cut off by Hayden raising her hand.

"Mr. Schue I have a song," she announced. Blaine and Santana sat down. Schuester was so surprised she volunteered that he didn't date tell her no. "It's a dedication to Bonnie." Mercedes and Sam got up and Puck grabbed his guitar to help out.

_[Hayden:]__  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote<br>Make me your radio (__[Sam:]__ yeah)  
>Turn me up when you feel low (<em>_[Sam:]__ turn it up a little bit)  
>This melody was meant for you (<em>_[Sam:]__ right there)  
>Just sing along to my stereo<em>

_[Sam:]__  
>Gym Class Heroes baby!<br>If I was just another dusty record on the shelve (__[Quinn:]__ Ooh)  
>Would you blow me off and <em>_[with Quinn]__ play me like everybody else,  
>If I ask you to scratch my back, <em>_[with Quinn]__ could you manage that? (__[Mercedes:]__ Uh)  
>Like it read well, check it Trouty, <em>_[with Quinn]__ I can handle that  
>Furthermore, I apologize <em>_[with Quinn]__ for any skipping tracks (__[Mercedes:]__ Uh)  
>Its just the last girl that played me left a <em>_[with Quinn]__ couple cracks  
>I used to used to used to used to, <em>_[with Quinn]__ now I'm over that (__[Mercedes:]__ Oh yeah)  
>Cause holding grudges over love is <em>_[with Quinn]__ancient artifacts_

_[Mercedes:]__  
>If I could only find a note to make you understand<br>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
><em>_[Sam:]__  
>Just keep it stuck inside your head, like <em>_[with Quinn]__ your favorite tune  
>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you (<em>_[Mercedes:]__Oh, whoa)_

_[Hayden with Quinn and Mercedes:]__  
>My heart's a stereo<br>It beats for you, so listen close  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (<em>_[Sam:]__ Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_[Hayden:]__  
>Oh oh oh oh<em>

_[Hayden and Quinn:]__  
>To my stereo<em>

_[Hayden:]__  
>Oh oh oh oh<em>

_[Hayden and Quinn:]__  
>So sing along to my stereo<em>

_[Sam:]__  
>Let's go!<em>

_If I was an old school, __[with Quinn]__ fifty pound boombox (remember them?) (__[Mercedes:]__ hooh)  
>Would you hold me <em>_[with Quinn]__ on your shoulder, wherever you walk  
>Would you turn my <em>_[with Quinn]__ volume up in front of the cops (Turn it up!) (__[Mercedes:]__ yeah yeah yeah)  
>And crank it higher every time they told you to stop (<em>_[Mercedes:]__yeah)_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_ (_[Quinn:]__ hey)  
>When you have to purchase <em>_[with Quinn]__ mad D batteries (__[Mercedes:]__ oh)  
>Appreciate every mix tape <em>_[with Quinn]__your friends make_

_You never know we come and_ _[with Quinn]__ go like we're on the interstate__  
><em>_[Mercedes:]__  
>I think finally found a note to make you understand<br>If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hands_

_[Sam:]__  
>Keep me stuck inside your head, <em>_[with Quinn]__ like your favorite tune  
>You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you (<em>_[Mercedes:]__Oooh)_

_[Hayden with Quinn and Mercedes:]__  
>My heart's a stereo (<em>_[Sam:]__ uh)  
>It beats for you, so listen close (<em>_[Sam:]__ listen)  
>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (<em>_[Sam:]__ oh oh)  
>Make me your radio (<em>_[Sam:]__ come on)  
>Turn me up when you feel low (<em>_[Sam:]__ turn it up)  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo (__[Sam:]__the good life)_

_[Hayden:]__  
>Oh oh oh oh (<em>_[Sam:]__yeah haha)_

_[Hayden and Quinn:]__  
>To my stereo<em>

_[Hayden:]__  
>Oh oh oh oh<em>

_[Hayden and Quinn:]__  
>So sing along to my stereo<em>

Hayden went to Bonnie and knelt down in front of her.

_[Hayden with Brittany and Santana:]__  
>I only pray you never leave me behind (<em>_[Sam:]__ never leave me)  
>Because good music can be so hard to find (<em>_[Sam:]__ so hard to find) (__[Mercedes:]__ oh)  
>I take your head and (<em>_[Mercedes:]__ oh) hold it closer to mine (__[Mercedes:]__ yeah, yeah)_

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind!_

_[Hayden with Mercedes and Quinn:]__  
>My heart's a stereo (<em>_[Sam:]__ yeah)  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every note (__[Mercedes:]__ you gotta make me a radio)  
>Make me your radio<em>

_Turn me up when you feel low_  
><em>This melody was meant for you<em> (_[Mercedes:]__ yeah, yeah)  
>Just sing along to my stereo (<em>_[Mercedes:]__yeah)_

_[Hayden:]__  
>Oh oh oh oh<em>

_[Hayden and Quinn:]__  
>To my stereo (<em>_[Mercedes:]__Oh yeah)_

_[Hayden:]__ Oh oh oh oh (__[Mercedes:]__My radio)_

_[Hayden, Mercedes and Quinn:]__  
>So sing along to my stereo!<em>

_[Sam]__  
>Yeah!<em>

"Good job," Mr. Schue said as they took their seats. "Now I will pick out the partners. First are Rachel and Quinn." Quinn grinned triumphantly while Rachel smiled halfheartedly. So far the pairings weren't bad to Quinn. "Next we have Mercedes and Santana, Blaine and Kurt, Elena and Brittany, Hayden and Stefan, Tyler and Tina, Mike and Caroline, Puck and Artie, Sam and Jeremy." And that left, "Finn and Bonnie."

"No!" Hayden yelled. Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Sam put a hand on her to keep her in place. It wasn't working. Schuester and some of the others were oblivious to what was going on.

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Schue asked surprised by the outburst. Bonnie was worried.

"Finnept isn't going anywhere near her," Hayden snarled. "Pick another partner for him. Partner him with a fucking knife for all I care but he is not singing with her." Finn glared at her.

Quinn was trying to figure something out. Hayden's eyes were turning gold and it was a matter of time before she shifted. "What's wrong Fabray can't handle that your girlfriend may want a real man?" Finn taunted. Bonnie glared at the boy as Hayden leapt at him. Thankfully she hadn't shifted, yet.

"Damn it, we need to get her out of here now before she kills Finnocence," Quinn said under her breath so only the supernatural could hear her; she along with Santana had their arms wrapped around Hayden's waist Santana and Quinn managed to shove her back into her chair. The glee members were watching wondering what was going on. Mr. Schue was in shock.

Bonnie got up and crouched down in front of Hayden. The werewolf's eyes left Finn and turned to Bonnie. "Move," Hayden ordered. It was Bonnie's duty to obey Hayden since Hayden was more dominate, though Hayden was more concerned about hurting the witch.

"No," Bonnie said firmly, placing her hands on Hayden's bare thighs. "I'm not going anywhere. I know you are angry but I promise you he will not touch me." Bonnie shouldn't have pushed her luck but she leaned forward and kissed the angry werewolf. When they pulled apart Hayden's eyes were back to green.

Hayden turned her attention back to Finn. "If you so much as look at her wrong I will end you Finnocence," Hayden said glaring at him. He smirked at her. Rachel watched them and had a feeling what Quinn had said about him was true.

"You are all free to go," Mr. Schue said.

Mike, Tina, Artie, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes left while the others hung around. Finn walked up to Bonnie while Hayden was talking to Santana. "So Breadstix, 8pm what do you say?" he asked grinning at her.

"Not if you were the last man on earth," Bonnie said, turning away from him to go to Elena. She would do the song with him but Bonnie refused to spend more time with him then necessary.

Finn grabbed her wrist tightly. "No one rejects me. If you are worried about Fabray don't be. She will find someone else to screw."

"Let me go Finn," Bonnie said quietly enough so Hayden didn't hear.

Finn's grip tightened. "I believe she said to let her go," Stefan said coming up beside Bonnie. Hayden looked up and saw Finn touching her mate. She ran at them and threw Finn across the choir room.

"I told you not to touch her," Hayden roared. Jeremy and Elena winced at her tone.

"Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Caroline back up," Quinn warned. Not wanting to get bit by the werewolf Stefan and Caroline did as they were told and dragged Elena and Jeremy back with them. Santana shut the choir room door and stood in front of it so no one would see.

"What the fuck is your problem Fabray?" Finn asked he was having trouble getting up.

"My problem is you Hudson. First you try to rape Quinn's mate now you manhandle mine. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you into pieces."

"Bonnie is there something you can do?" Brittany asked, the violence and anger was bothering her and she didn't want Hayden to get in trouble.

Bonnie looked at her werewolf, who was seconds away from killing Finn, and concentrated. Hayden dropped to the ground clutching her head. "Ahh," she screamed in pain.

"Take her and get her out of here," Bonnie said. Watching Hayden screaming was causing her pain and she was losing focus. Puck pulled her off the ground and into her arms and left the school followed by Brittany, Blaine and Santana.

"What did you do to her?" Quinn asked concerned for her sister.

"It's a trick I learned and used against vampires. Since werewolves heal quickly too I figured it would work on her. It's excruciating pain, I didn't want to do it but I didn't want her to kill him," Bonnie said.

"Tyler," Quinn said. "Hayden will be at your house at 8pm tonight to help you with shifting. It will take more than one day, so be prepared. Eat as much as you can beforehand, it will give you energy."

"Tell her thank you for me," Tyler said. Quinn gave a short nod.

"Stefan," Quinn said turning to the vampire. "I want to thank you for your help. I don't want to ask this but can you compel Finn to forget what just happened?"

"Of course," Stefan said going to Finn. He compelled Finn to forget being attacked by Hayden. "I think it would be a good idea to practice our songs together." Bonnie nodded in agreement, after what Finn did she was afraid to be left alone with him.

"If you will excuse me I need to go speak to my father and Rachel," Quinn said leaving the others behind.

"Well who said moving to a new town wouldn't be interesting?" Caroline asked. Bonnie and Elena rolled their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me go Puckerman," Hayden snarled. Once she got out of the school and to the woods her head stopped hurting and her anger came back. Brittany went with Quinn to call Russell while Santana and Blaine were keeping an eye on Hayden. Blaine wanted to protect his mate. Santana surveyed the area, making sure no humans saw the werewolves.

"Snap out of it Fabray," Puck said, blocking her way back to the school. "I know you hate him, hell we all do but you can't kill him."

"He hurt her and he tried to hurt Rachel," Hayden growled. "He deserves to die."

"Hayden," Russell called running through the woods. He was out shopping with his wife when he got a call from Brittany and Quinn. "Stop fighting now!" he commanded.

Hayden whimpered and dropped to the ground in submission. She tried to fight but it was useless. She was just so angry. "Why were you attacking Hudson?"

"He grabbed Bonnie," Hayden growled. Russell's eyes flashed gold. That was the second mate of one of his kids that was attacked by him. "He could have hurt her."

"My child, Bonnie is a witch. She can protect herself," Russell said trying to keep control. "Run it off then and get ready to help Tyler. Puck, go with her."

Puck nodded and took his clothes off. Hayden did the same and they shifted before sprinting into the woods at full speed. Russell gathered up their clothes before telling Santana and Blaine to head home. Puck and Hayden attacked each other several times, it was the best way to blow off steam and they never got seriously injured.

After a while they were starting to get worn out so they ran back towards the house. They were at the edge of the woods when Hayden smelled her mate close by. Hayden looked at Puck and they nodded and shifted back. They walked out into the open and saw Bonnie sitting on the porch steps. She looked up at the sound of the two werewolves and her eyes grew big at the sight of Hayden and Puck naked.

Puck nodded at Bonnie and walked to the house to get some clothes. "Get me some clothes please," Hayden called after him, seeing Bonnie's discomfort. What Hayden didn't know was Bonnie was only uncomfortable with Puck being naked and the two of them being together.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," Bonnie said. With Puck gone she felt more relaxed and allowed herself to look at her naked werewolf.

"Like what you see?" Hayden asked wagging her eyebrows. She stepped closer to Bonnie and sat down beside her.

"Um," Bonnie said embarrassed.

"I'm kidding. I didn't realize you were going to be here," Hayden muttered, taking Bonnie's hand.

"I wanted to check on you after what happened in glee club," Bonnie said. "Why were you naked with Puck?"

Hayden finally understood what she was getting at. Puck came back, wearing only jeans, with clothes for her. She thanked him and pulled them on. "I was so angry at him so my father made Puck and I go running, work off my anger. We were finishing up when I smelled you. We didn't do anything, I promise."

Bonnie rested her head on Hayden's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm still getting used to all this."

"I understand my mate," Hayden said. "What did you do to me earlier?"

"Intense pain in the head," Bonnie replied. "I use it on Damon a lot when he is being an ass."

Hayden growled but didn't say anything about Damon. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure," Bonnie said. "There aren't more naked people are there?"

Hayden chuckled. "No there shouldn't be but don't go into Brittany and Santana's room. You will be scarred for life."

Bonnie couldn't tell if she was joking or not but didn't want to find out. They walked inside holding hands and saw a smirking Quinn. "So I heard you saw Puckerman and Hayden naked already," Quinn said. Hayden growled at her and Bonnie blushed. "Oh relax sister. It's bound to happen sooner or later."

"You won't be saying that when Rachel sees everyone naked," Hayden said. She smirked when Quinn growled. "Well we have a couple hours before we need to meet up with Tyler so we are going upstairs."

"Have fun," Quinn said winking.

Hayden rolled her eyes and led Bonnie upstairs to her room. "Do you guys only think about sex?" Bonnie asked embarrassed and genuinely curious.

Hayden laughed. "No but usually when we aren't thinking about it we are having it," Hayden said. She shut her bedroom door to try and block out the sounds of Brittany and Santana and Puck and Blaine. Bonnie climbed onto Hayden's bed and Hayden crawled next to her. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable," Bonnie said resting her head on Hayden's chest. "I like seeing you naked." Bonnie blushed furiously and Hayden's wolf howled in pleasure. "It was just Puck naked and with you. I will try to control my jealousy better."

"You know you are very sexy when you are jealous," Hayden whispered in her ear. She flipped them over so she was on top of Bonnie and started kissing down Bonnie's neck. The witch moaned and ran her fingers through Hayden's hair.

"Girls dinner," Judy said knocking on the bedroom door.

Hayden groaned and rolled over off of Bonnie. "I love my mother but I swear she does that on purpose," Hayden said. Her eyes were dark green with a hint of gold.

"We can finish this later," Bonnie said kissing her gently before climbing off the bed.

They left the room and Santana bumped into Hayden. "Watch it Lopez," Hayden snarled.

"Aw poor sexually frustrated Fabray," Santana taunted. Brittany was giving Santana a look of disappointment that Santana missed. Hayden slammed into Santana knocking her on the ground. They were snarling at each other and close to shifting.

"Knock it off you two," Sam said coming out of his room and pulling Hayden off of Santana. "If you two break any more furniture mom might kill you both."

Hayden glared at Santana and took Bonnie's hand. "Are you ok?" Bonnie asked, searching Hayden for injuries.

"I'm fine," Hayden said. "It's just what Santana said. I'm sexually frustrated and it is driving me crazy. Don't worry," Hayden said seeing Bonnie's face. "I will never pressure you into anything. I can handle my frustrations until you are ready."

Bonnie didn't say anything. She didn't like how much Hayden was struggling and all because they weren't having sex. She knew Hayden loved her, so why was she resisting so much? Bonnie couldn't see any reason not to give in.

At 8pm Hayden and Bonnie were knocking on the door of Bonnie's house. "Hey," Tyler said opening the door and stepping out. Caroline was right behind him.

Hayden started walking to the woods much to everyone's confusion. "Where are we going?" Caroline asked.

"Through the woods to a run-down mausoleum, we used this place to gain control of our shifting." Caroline and Tyler shrugged and followed her along with Bonnie. "What's in the bag?" Hayden was curious as to what he would bring.

"Well I told Alaric about your advice to eat a lot before leaving and he suggested I take some snacks and Gatorade to give me some energy. I also brought some chains, just in case. I used them to tie myself up during the full moon and I brought Wolfsbane."

"What is Wolfsbane?"

"It is an herb that harms wolves," Tyler answered. "I put it into water and drink it to weaken myself." He took off the backpack and handed it to Caroline. She pulled out some Wolfsbane and dropped it into Hayden's outstretched hand.

Hayden hissed in pain as the Wolfsbane burned her skin. Caroline quickly took it back and stuck it into the bag. "We are not using that," Hayden said firmly, as her skin healed. "It is not a good idea. You may gain control quicker but your control won't be strong enough." Tyler nodded, pleased he wouldn't have to burn his throat trying to drink that horrible stuff.

They walked deeper into the woods until they arrived at the mausoleum. They walked inside and Hayden shut the door, to keep Tyler from escaping if he had no control. Bonnie lit the candles surrounding the area. "Alright, first rule," Hayden said turning towards Bonnie and Caroline. "You two are to stay back no matter what happens. Tyler won't be able to hurt me so don't worry about my safety and anything I do to him will not cause permanent damage and will help him in the long run." Bonnie and Caroline backed up and sat down on the steps.

"Tyler did you bring extra clothes?" Tyler shook his head. "Well then, strip," Hayden ordered. She stripped her own clothes off and Bonnie smacked Caroline.

"Do not stare at my naked girlfriend," Bonnie said glaring at her. Caroline quickly shifted her attention to Tyler. Hayden chuckled softly. Tyler was still hesitant but did as he was told.

"Why am I naked?" he asked.

"Better naked now and able to put your clothes on when we finish then having to go home naked," Hayden said and Tyler agreed thinking of what Damon and Jeremy would say. Hayden had to learn that the hard way about her clothes. "Ok you need to concentrate. Bring your wolf to the front, let him take control. Don't be afraid of it. I can assure you it will hurt but as long as you don't fight it, it won't hurt as long."

Tyler stepped back and focused on shifting. He winced in pain as his bones started to break and contort. "Concentrate Tyler," Hayden ordered. He tried again but other than some bones shifting he wasn't getting anywhere. "Shift," she yelled. He cried out but still nothing changed.

Hayden decided to get more physical. The first forced shift was always the hardest and once he did that it would be much easier. She shoved him into the brick wall. "Shift," she snarled. Her eyes flashed gold. Caroline shot up off the ground.

Tyler got up and angrily threw Hayden into a wall, this time Bonnie shot up. "Leave me alone," he snarled. His eyes were gold and he was close to shifting.

Hayden laughed. "You are close little wolf," she said happily. "Bottle up that anger and shift."

Bones contorted even more and after several screams of pain Tyler was in his wolf form. "Don't move Caroline," Hayden warned not know how much control he had. Hayden shifted so she could tackle Tyler to the ground if need. Tyler, however, was in complete control. He looked at Caroline and wagged his tail making Caroline laugh. Hayden shifted back. "Shift back," Hayden instructed. "Concentrate on your human form."

Tyler concentrated and shifted back to his human form. He collapsed on the ground in pain. "Good job," Hayden praised. "Take a moment to eat and drink something."

While Tyler relaxed Hayden went to Bonnie's side and the witch leaned against Hayden's naked body. "Do it again Tyler," Hayden said staying by Bonnie's side. "Try it without me pushing you. It will still hurt but it should hurt less. Remember your anger and use it. The faster you shift the less painful it is."

The second time shifting was much quicker for Tyler but the pain didn't lessen until his fifth time. After his fifth time Hayden started pulling her clothes on. "Good job Tyler," Hayden said going to his side. He was still weak but pleased with himself. "Take a few days to get your energy back up. We will do this again Friday night."

"Thank you," Tyler said. His voice was hoarse. "For everything, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Can I take him home?" Caroline asked, helping him get his clothes back on.

"Yeah," Hayden said. Caroline pulled him into her arms and ran out of the mausoleum. "I should walk you home."

"Can we go to your house instead?" Bonnie asked nervous. Hayden was confused but agreed. They walked through the woods and appeared in the Fabray's backyard. The house was quiet as they walked to Hayden's room. "Where is everyone?"

"In their rooms," Hayden answered, not mentioning what they were doing, well everyone except for Quinn.

Bonnie shut the bedroom door once they were in Hayden's room. "I'll be right back," she said heading to the shared bathroom. Bonnie checked to make sure Quinn was sleeping before she stripped her clothes off. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Hayden had quickly changed into her pajamas and was sitting on her bed waiting for Bonnie.

The blonde looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening and her jaw dropped. "Bonnie what are you doing?" Hayden asked trying to calm herself down. Her eyes darkened and if Bonnie looked closely she would be able to see gold flecks.

"You have been working too hard trying to deny what you are, what you need. I want to help because… well I love you," Bonnie said. With the blink of an eye Hayden was off the bed and walking towards Bonnie.

"Are you sure?" Hayden asked fighting to keep the last bit of control she had.

"I'm sure," Bonnie said firmly. Hayden reached out and touched the naked witch.

"If you change your mind just tell me," Hayden said. Her eyes were getting darker by the second with gold mixing in but Bonnie wasn't scared.

"Don't worry about me," Bonnie whispered, tugging at Hayden's shirt. The blonde took a step back and quickly removed her shirt followed by her pants and underwear. Hayden took Bonnie's hand and led her to the bed. She gently pushed her down and climbed on top of her.

"I love you," Hayden whispered before kissing her.

Bonnie's hands went to Hayden's back and pulled her closer. "I love you too," Bonnie said when Hayden pulled away.

Hayden gently kissed down her body and suddenly stopped when she got to Bonnie's chest. "Are you a virgin?" Hayden asked. She wanted to make tonight special and be especially gentle if she was.

"I am," Bonnie said blushing.

"You are beautiful love," Hayden said resuming her action.

Bonnie watched as her lover struggled. "Bite me," Bonnie commanded. Hayden looked up, her eyes almost completely gold. "Bite me, it's alright."

Hayden slid down Bonnie's body and gently kissed her inner thigh before sinking her teeth into it. Bonnie screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain and Hayden pulled away suddenly. She had never completed the mating bond and she was scared she had hurt Bonnie. "Are you alright?" Hayden questioned gently kissing her neck.

"I'm fine," Bonnie assured her. The other wolves, including her father, in the house cheered her on much to her annoyance. "What's wrong?" Bonnie ran her hand down Hayden's stomach.

"The others are nosy bastards," Hayden growled. Bonnie blushed and Hayden kissed her again, letting her hands wander down the witch's body. Bonnie moaned, forgetting about the other werewolves in the house.

The werewolf's fingers grazed the bite mark making Bonnie moan even more. "Please," Bonnie begged. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Hayden in this moment. Hayden slipped her fingers through inside Bonnie. Bonnie moaned and pushed herself closer to Hayden.

"I love you," Hayden whispered in her ear as she broke Bonnie's hymen.

"Come in," Hayden called a few hours later. Bonnie was fast asleep on her chest. Sam walked in wearing a pair of boxer shorts. "What's up Sam?"

"I wanted to say congrats," Sam said sitting on Hayden's desk chair. "And I wanted your advice."

"Thanks," Hayden said. "What do you need advice about?"

"I want to tell Mercedes about us," Sam said looking to Hayden's door. "I see how happy you are and Santana and Puck. I love Mercedes and she loves me, she deserves to know the truth."

"Do you want me to tell you not to do it?" Hayden asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, I want you to tell me it is a good idea. That I'm not making a mistake."

"It's not a mistake," Hayden said. "She is your mate Sam. She should know the truth but I can understand why you are hesitant. If Bonnie wasn't already aware of the supernatural I might not have had the courage to tell her."

"Thanks," Sam said smiling. "I'll tell her over the weekend. It will be easier and give me more time to think." He got up and kissed his sister's forehead before heading back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long. This chapter is split into three parts since people showed some interest in reading about some of the different pairings. So there's some Bonnie/Hayden, Faberry and Samcedes. If there is another character, pairing or friendship you would like to read more about let me know and I will add it in the next chapter.

Thanks for all the alerts and reviews!

* * *

><p>"Morning," Hayden said, looking at her mate who was lying in her arms. Bonnie had just woken up though Hayden had been up for ten minutes.<p>

"Morning," Bonnie said smiling at Hayden. She was sore from the previous night but she was surprised it wasn't uncomfortable. The bite mark felt nice, soothing even. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly," Hayden said. Now that she completed the mating she no longer had her wolf fighting for control. For the first time since she met her mate she felt content. "You?"

"The best sleep I've had since Klaus came to Mystic Falls," Bonnie admitted. She felt safe with her werewolf and wasn't as afraid of the hybrid coming back.

A knock at the door caused Bonnie to jump. "Come in Sam," Hayden said, chuckling at Bonnie. The witch glared half-heartedly at her.

"Hey," Sam said. He just got out of the shower and had water dripping off his hair. He was wearing basketball shorts but no shirt. "Mom wanted me to make sure you two were up. She is going to make breakfast soon. You will never believe who is here."

Hayden focused on the voices downstairs. "Rachel is here," she said surprised. She wondered how she missed the sound of Rachel's loud voice. Even a human could hear her with little trouble.

"Yep," Sam said, still standing in the doorway. He didn't want to make Bonnie uncomfortable by coming closer, knowing she was naked. "Apparently your stunt in glee club yesterday clued her into something being wrong with our family."

Hayden jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, not even bothering to put on clothes first. "Wait," Bonnie yelled before shaking her head.

"Don't worry," Sam said, trying not to laugh. "We run around without clothes on a lot though Rachel is going to be in for a surprise." Sam left the room to give Bonnie some privacy. He headed to the stairs so he could watch the conversation.

"Quinn I demand to know what is going on," Rachel said when Quinn answered the front door.

"Good morning Rachel," Quinn said smiling at her mate and ignoring the fact that the diva was angry at her and it was her sister's fault. She was just too happy to see the brunette. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Quinn's smile disappeared when she heard Santana groan upstairs. The Latina did not want Rachel to stay longer than necessary.

"Quinn Lucy Fabray," Rachel said stomping her foot. All the werewolves snickered at the use of Quinn's full name. "I know you are hiding something. Hayden was ready to kill Finn yesterday and not in a metaphorical way. I have a feeling she would have if not for Bonnie, though how Bonnie has that much control over your sister I have no idea. You claim to love me but you won't even tell me the truth about whatever it is you are hiding."

Quinn's heart broke at the accusation. "It's not that easy," Quinn said, hoping to calm Rachel down. "I can't reveal everything right now but go out with me and I will explain."

Rachel stopped for a minute. Rachel had a feeling Quinn would only confess if she went out with her. Before Rachel could agree or ask anything Hayden came walking downstairs wearing nothing. Rachel's eyes widened and her face grew red at the sight of Quinn's twin sister naked, knowing that Quinn looked exactly the same.

Quinn whipped around when she saw Rachel's expression. "What are you doing down here?" Quinn hissed.

"I'm hungry," Hayden said, smirking at Rachel. "Had a busy night." Quinn rolled her eyes as Hayden wagged her eyebrows.

Bonnie came running downstairs holding another robe in her hand. "Put this on," Bonnie instructed, tossing the robe to her girlfriend. Hayden caught it gracefully and put it on. "Hi Rachel."

"Hi Bonnie," Rachel stammered. She shook her head to clear her mind before turning to Quinn. "Alright I will go out with you but you better hold your end of the deal and tell me the truth or so help me Quinn I will find out the truth another way."

"I promise," Quinn said, not adding the fact that she couldn't lie to her mate even if she wanted to.

"Morning mom," Hayden said, walking into the kitchen with Bonnie right behind her. They left Quinn to alone so she could say goodbye to Rachel. "Food," she groaned.

Judy chuckled and eyed her daughter's messy hair and robe and Bonnie, who was also only wearing a robe. "I see you finally marked your mate," Judy said, causing Bonnie to blush.

"Yes mom," Hayden said, not at all embarrassed.

"Congratulations," Judy said. "Are you hungry Bonnie?" Bonnie nodded. "Great, take a seat and I will fix you a plate before the hungry wolves get to it. Hayden, dear, will you go check the others and make sure they are awake?"

"Yes mom," Hayden said before running upstairs. Sam was already awake which meant Mercedes was most likely awake as well.

Sam walked out of Puck and Blaine's room. "Everyone is up," he said. "I got them up while you were downstairs."

"Right," Hayden said. "You might want to send Mercedes downstairs. Bonnie's going to eat before the rest of us do."

"She's in the shower," Sam said. "But I will send her down when she is done."

"Good," Hayden said turning to head back downstairs.

"Are you going to be able to handle school?" Sam asked, stopping Hayden in her tracks.

Hayden turned and glared at her brother. "I will be fine," she said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. "Because yesterday you almost killed him in front of the glee club and now Rachel knows our secret."

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Rachel was going to find out sooner or later and Bonnie keeps me calm so I will be fine."

"You do know the only reason why dad isn't punishing you is because Rachel would have found out sooner or later right?" Sam asked.

"I know," Hayden said sighing. "I don't understand why I am so angry." She sat down in the hallway, leaning against the wall next to her bedroom door.

Sam slid down next to her. Mercedes was still in the shower so he had time to comfort his sister without Mercedes overhearing. Sam grabbed Hayden's hand and squeezed it. "I think with Klaus around and after your mate and her friends it is putting you on edge. Finn, while behaving horribly, is just an easy way to vent your frustration. He deserves everything you want to do to him but I think you are overreacting because you are scared."

Sam and Hayden heard Bonnie's footsteps coming up the stairs at the same time the shower shut off. "I'll go tell Mercedes breakfast is ready," Sam said getting up. He nodded to Bonnie and headed to his room.

The witch took a seat next to her girlfriend, pulling the werewolf against her. "I overheard you and Sam," she said. Hayden stiffened. "You don't have to constantly worry about my safety. I know it is in your nature to worry but I will be fine."

"I can't help it," Hayden said, rubbing her cheek against Bonnie's.

"Stefan came up with an idea that may help with Finn," Bonnie started, hoping to keep her girlfriend calm. "He was hoping you could come over to our house after school. You and Stefan can work on your duet and Finn and I can work on ours. This way you will be close by."

"I like that idea," Hayden said. She cocked her head to the side. "We should get dressed. Mercedes will be out any minute now."

Hayden's bedroom door shut just as Sam's opened. "Is everyone still asleep?" Mercedes asked, peering out into the hallway.

"No, they are awake," Sam said, leading her downstairs. "Hayden and Bonnie are getting ready. Quinn's probably eating and I'm sure you don't want to know about the other four." Mercedes blushed but didn't say anything though she was curious as to how Sam knew what everyone was doing.

"Morning Mrs. Fabray," Mercedes greeted when they got downstairs.

"Morning Mercedes," Judy said. "Quinn, stop stuffing your face and say hello." Quinn grinned sheepishly at Mercedes, swallowed her food and mumbled hello before she went back to eating. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes ma'am," Mercedes said.

"Great take a seat," Judy said. "Bonnie already ate but I suspect the others will be down shortly. Sam, honey, will go make sure Noah, Brittany, Santana and Blaine are getting ready for school." Sam headed back upstairs and found the four teenagers leaving their respective rooms.

"Mom's got breakfast ready," Sam told them before knocking on Hayden's door.

"Come in," Hayden called. Sam pushed the door open and found Hayden getting dressed while Bonnie was doing her make up.

"You need to hurry," Sam said. "Mom's got breakfast ready and if we don't hurry we will be late for school."

Sure enough the werewolves, Bonnie and Mercedes were ten minutes late to school. Luckily they had Mr. Schue first period so they didn't get in trouble. "I need to talk to Finn," Bonnie said after first period. Hayden growled. "Relax love. I need to tell him to come over to my house so we can work on our duet. You will be there too to work with Stefan."

"I remember," Hayden said. Finn walked through the hallway a few seconds later and Hayden fought hard not to growl at him.

"Calm love," Bonnie reminded her as they approached him. "Hello Finn."

"Hi Bonnie," Finn said smiling at her with what Hayden thought was a serial killer smile. Hayden grabbed her hand to show him she was taken. "What's up?"

"Since we are partnered together I was wondering if you want to come over to my house after school to work on our song," Bonnie said quickly. She wanted to get through this as quickly as possible. She looked around and saw Caroline and Stefan close by, ready to intervene if needed. Quinn, Santana and Puck could be seen on the other side of the hallway, making sure the blonde werewolf stayed in control.

"That sounds good," Finn said smirking. He knew with one night he would be able to convince her to date him. "I can cook you dinner."

"I will be there too Finnept," Hayden growled. "So whatever you are planning, stop, because it won't work."

Finn's smirk disappeared and he got in Hayden's face. "Are you jealous that we are working together? I bet I could please her better than you could." Finn asked, leaning closer to her so even the werewolves and vampires couldn't hear. Hayden resisted the urge to snort at his last comment; all the wolves knew he had arrival issues since they could smell it.

Bonnie couldn't hear what he said but she pulled her girlfriend away from the boy before he could say something else and before Hayden did something. "Come to my house after glee, you can follow us there," Bonnie said before dragging Hayden to second period.

"I am going to rip him to pieces," Hayden snarled. "And I am going to enjoy it."

"What did he say to you?" Bonnie asked, still holding Hayden's hand.

"He asked me if I was jealous and told me he could please you better," Hayden said. "I know he wanted to say more, I know there was more to his words."

"He's trying to get a rise of you," Bonnie said, shuddering at the thought of his naked body anywhere near her. "Don't let him win, if you are going to attack him, again, at least wait until we are at my house."

Hayden chuckled despite how angry she was. "I think I corrupted you," she said.

"Oh the horror," Bonnie joked. She leaned against Hayden throughout the class lecture. Their teacher wanted to say something but knew better than to question the Fabray's. Russell donated a lot of money to after school programs. It made the teachers afraid to scold the kids, especially when they were also straight A students.

After school Hayden rode with Bonnie to her house. Finn was in the car behind them and Stefan was in the car behind Finn. Elena was heading to Brittany's house to work on their song. "I don't like this," Hayden said for the fifth time since they got in Hayden's car.

"I know love," Bonnie said, again. "But Stefan will be there too. Nothing will happen to me." Bonnie held onto Hayden's hand hoping to calm her.

"Nothing better happen to you," Hayden muttered. "If something does happen I am holding Finn personally responsible."

"Even if I trip and fall?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Hayden said. There was no hint of humor in her voice. "Though I'm fairly certain I could catch you before you fell."

Bonnie shook her head but stayed silent. Moments later they pulled into the driveway. Alaric was the only one at the house. Damon was out seeing what information he could get about Klaus. Stefan, Bonnie and Hayden went inside the house. The latter slammed the door in Finn's face, chuckling as he cursed her. "You shouldn't have done that," Bonnie said, shaking her head at her girlfriend.

"He deserved it," Hayden growled before the door opened again.

"So we will be practicing here in the living room," Stefan told Hayden. "Bonnie and Finn can practice in the family room."

Bonnie escorted Finn to the family room, keeping as far away from him as she could. "Do you have any ideas on a song to sing?" Stefan asked, waiting until Bonnie and Finn were discussing songs to speak.

"I do," Hayden said, pulling some papers out of her backpack. "I printed a list of duets I like from different genres. You can pick one, I don't care which."

Stefan took the list and quickly scanned it, pleasantly surprised by some of the choices. "There are quite a few love songs on here," he commented.

"Love songs tend to be the most popular duets," Hayden said. "We could sing them to Elena and Bonnie."

"What about this one?" Stefan asked, pointing to a song halfway down the list. "I don't think I've ever heard it before."

Hayden pulled her IPod out and scrolled to the song. She handed it to him and moved closer to the family room while he listened. "I am not singing that song with you," Hayden heard Bonnie say.

"Come on it's a good song," Finn whined.

"It's about sex Finn," Bonnie said, disgusted at the thought of singing that song with him. Hayden growled.

"So?" Finn asked. "You worried about Fabray's reaction? Don't be, she won't care. She's singing with that Salvatore guy after all. She's probably banging him too."

Hayden was ready to march into the family room until Stefan wrapped an arm around her waist and held her back. "Don't," he said. "If you attack him now he is going to notice something is wrong."

"Not if I kill him this time," Hayden snarled.

Seconds later Bonnie slapped him, making Hayden and Stefan chuckle. "Don't talk about my girlfriend like that," she said, glaring at him. "Let's get something straight. I am only singing with you because I have to, not because I want to."

"That's my girl," Hayden said proudly.

"Let's do this song," Stefan said after listening to it. "It's a good choice."

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was standing outside of Rachel Berry's house. This was it. Quinn had finally gotten her chance to take Rachel on a date. Granted it wasn't exactly how she planned it but she was still happy. She was going to make Rachel fall in love with her.<p>

Quinn gripped the flowers tightly in her right hand as she raised her left hand to knock on the door. Quinn could hear Rachel speaking to her dads, asking them to be nice to Quinn. She winced as she remembered how mean she was to her mate. It seemed Rachel was excited for this date. Quinn wasn't sure if it was because she was telling her what she wanted to know or if it was because they were going out on a date.

"Hi Quinn," Rachel said, pulling the front door open. Quinn's throat went dry when she saw Rachel wearing a red, strapless dress. "Come in, my dads want to meet you."

"Alright," Quinn said, taking a deep breath.

She followed Rachel into the house. Rachel's dads were sitting on the couch and the taller out of the two was glaring at Quinn. "Hello," Quinn said hoarsely. The werewolf was scared for the first time in her life. The Berry men's opinion of her mattered more than anything to her, except for Rachel's opinion.

"Dad, Daddy, this is Quinn Fabray, my date," Rachel said smiling at the blonde. Quinn wondered why Rachel was being nice to her. Then again it was Rachel, she believed in second chances.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mr. Berry," Quinn said offering her hand to the men. Only Leroy shook it.

"I don't like you Quinn," Hiram said, glaring at her. "You tortured my daughter. She came home from school crying every day. Why should I let you take her out tonight?"

"Mr. Berry I deeply regret everything I have done to Rachel over the years," Quinn said, doing her best to convey the intensity of her emotions in her eyes. "As to why you should let me take Rachel out tonight, I love your daughter. She has my heart, body and soul and I know I will never love anyone else. I don't expect you to forgive me, I don't expect her to forgive me, all I want is a chance to prove to all of you how much I love and respect her."

Hiram's face softened. He couldn't doubt the truth in Quinn's words. "You only get one chance Quinn," he said sighing. "Don't screw it up."

Quinn nodded and took Rachel's hand, leading her back to the front door. Before they were out of the house Quinn turned back to Rachel's dads. "Thank you sirs," she said. "You won't regret this."

"Are you still planning on telling me the truth?" Rachel wanted to know as soon as the front door was shut behind them. Quinn didn't say anything until they were in the car.

"Yes," she said, slightly nervous. "You can ask questions at dinner but you must promise me you won't say anything to anyone and you need to control your reaction."

"Why?" Rachel asked curious.

"I have to protect my family," Quinn answered. She glanced at Rachel and could see she was confused. "I don't just mean my brother and sister. Look I will explain, I already promised you and I cannot break a promise."

"I don't understand what you mean by that," Rachel said. "You have been saying a lot of weird things lately, like what you told my dads. I have your 'heart, body and soul' what does that even mean?"

"It means exactly as it sounds. You own my heart, body and soul," Quinn said. "I hate what I did to you but everything changed last year."

"You were still mean to me after last year," Rachel said.

"No I wasn't," Quinn disagreed. "Those slushies were not my orders. In fact I ordered people to stop slushying you."

"Then who ordered them?" Rachel asked, still not sure if she believed Quinn.

"Hayden and Santana," Quinn said sighing. "They stopped though, after about a month. After that it was the football team."

"Why don't they like me?" Rachel asked softly, too softly for a human to hear.

"Hayden and Santana thought you were annoying," Quinn answered, not wanting to lie to her but not wanting to hurt her feelings. "They still do but they are learning to like you but it's going to take a while."

"Why are they trying?" Rachel asked curious. Everything Quinn said raised even more questions for the diva.

"It's part of who we are," Quinn said, confusing Rachel even more. "Same reason we accepted Mercedes so easily and Blaine and Bonnie."

"Is Noah really dating Blaine?"

"Yes," Quinn answered, happy to shift to a different subject.

"I didn't realize Noah was gay," Rachel said. "I knew Hayden was, well at least bisexual, I mean she slept with Santana. I think the whole school knows that. Then suddenly she was all over the new girl."

"Puck is also bisexual," Quinn answered. She decided to give the diva some information to last until dinner. "We all are, though some of us lean one way more than another."

"We all?" Rachel asked. Quinn sighed. She should have known that would bring more questions.

"Puck, Hayden, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Blaine, me, even my dad," Quinn replied. "But Hayden, Brittany, Santana and I prefer women though it didn't stop Hayden from sleeping with Puck and Santana sleeping with Sam. Sam prefers women but he's been with Puck. Puck enjoys men and women equally and Blaine prefers men. My dad prefers women but he's been with a few men."

"Your parents are okay with this?" Rachel wondered. "Teenagers having sex in their house, while they are home, I mean."

"Sex is a natural part of life," Quinn reminded her. "We all crave it and we all want it. Why shouldn't we be with the person we love most in the world?"

"What about you?" Rachel questioned. Quinn glanced at her in confusion. "Who have you been with?"

"Santana, once," Quinn replied. "You will find Santana was most of our firsts."

Moments later Quinn pulled into the parking lot of a very nice and very expensive vegan restaurant just outside of town. "You heard that?" Rachel wondered in awe. Rachel had mentioned to Finn she wanted to go to this restaurant but he wouldn't take her, not because it was expensive but because he didn't want to eat vegan food. Quinn had overheard the conversation and did some research. She wasn't thrilled about not being able to eat meat but if it made her mate happy she would do it.

"Do you like vegan food Quinn?" Rachel asked, not bothering to object to Quinn holding her hand.

Quinn hesitated before answering, not wanting to hurt Rachel's feelings, "Some of it," she replied. "I have to eat meat, it's in my blood but I don't mind vegan dairy products."

"I still don't understand what you say," Rachel said disappointed.

"I know," Quinn said. "But you will." They walked inside the restaurant and Rachel waited while Quinn talked to the hostess. A few minutes later they were being escorted into a private room.

"How…?" Rachel started to ask but shook her head. She didn't think she wanted to know.

"My dad is friends with the owner," Quinn said. "He called for me and asked for a private room since my dad knows I'm going to tell you everything."

Quinn held the chair and waited for Rachel to sit down before going to her own chair. They sat quietly waiting for their waitress. Rachel was trying to organize her questions while Quinn was nervous. This was it for her. This was the moment where everything was going to come out and she was afraid of Rachel's reaction.

The waitress came by and took their drink orders, coke for Quinn and lemonade for Rachel, and they were back to sitting in silence. "You know I expected you to fire off questions as soon as we sat down," Quinn commented, playing with the sugar packets.

"I don't know what to ask first," Rachel admitted softly.

"Why don't I help you?" Quinn suggested. The waitress brought their drinks and took their orders quickly. Rachel nodded, hoping Quinn could help organize her thoughts. "What have you noticed about us?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. She had noticed a lot in the last two weeks or so. Everything seemed normal until the new students came to town. "Well," Rachel said. "Hayden seems crazy." She winced at the way the words came out.

Much to Rachel's surprise Quinn laughed. "She is very crazy," Quinn agreed. "But she has gone back to normal in the last week."

"You call walking around your house naked normal?" Rachel questioned in disbelief.

"For her that is normal," Quinn said. "Other than my sister's craziness as you put it, what else have you noticed?"

"Well most of what I've noticed has to do with her," Rachel admitted. "Like she was ready to kill Finn, I don't understand why but I could see it in her eyes. No one else noticed though, other than you and Bonnie and I know somehow Bonnie was able to calm her down and I could have sworn her eyes turned gold." Rachel frowned. She sounded crazy.

"You're not crazy," Quinn said reading Rachel's facial expressions. "Yes her eyes turned gold. It happens when we are angry or aroused, among other things."

"We?" Rachel questioned. "Your eyes turn gold too?" Quinn nodded and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and Rachel gasped. Quinn blinked once and her eyes were back to hazel.

"All of our eyes do that," Quinn said.

"Who is all of us?" Rachel wondered. She assumed it included her, Sam and Hayden.

"My brother and sister, my father, Blaine, Puck, Santana and Brittany," Quinn replied. "Tyler too but he's new to our pack."

Rachel missed Quinn's slip as she tried to come up with her next question. "Would she have killed him?"

"Yes," Quinn replied, her eyes hardening. Images of Brittany flashed through her mind and she remembered the party and what Finn was close to doing to her mate. "She's not the only one that wants to kill him either."

"Who else?" Rachel asked in small voice though she already had a feeling she knew the answer.

"Me," Quinn said. "Do you believe what I told you about Finn?" Rachel nodded quietly slightly afraid of Quinn. "He had no right to try and touch you but I had to remain calm. On the inside I was ready to tear him apart. With any luck Hayden will do it for me." Rachel shot her a questioning look. "Finn keeps pushing her buttons and he's not smart enough to realize that one day he will push her too far and she will snap. She was close that one day, I am certain if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to hurt Bonnie she would have killed him."

"What are you?" Rachel blurted out.

Quinn sighed. She didn't mind giving Rachel information but to come out and say it was harder than she thought. "Werewolf," she said locking eyes with Rachel. Rachel's jaw dropped and if it wasn't such a serious situation Quinn would have laughed.

"You're lying," Rachel said quickly. "You're not lying," she realized. She thought back to everything she had noticed. The protectiveness the others had shown, bringing Mercedes into the group with no questions asked, the weird things Quinn kept saying, the eyes. "How?"

"It's different for everyone but it runs in my family, through my father. When we hit puberty we started to transform," Quinn started to explain. "Tyler's family is different, for him it really is a curse that is triggered with death. He accidently killed a girl thus completing the transformation."

"What about the others?" Rachel questioned. "Blaine, Puck, Santana, Brittany."

"Well they all started shifting the same way I did but…" Quinn drifted off not sure if she should continue. "If I tell you something will you promise not to tell?"

"I won't tell anyone about you being a werewolf," Rachel said, missing the point of the question. "It's not like anyone will believe me anyway."

"That's not exactly what I meant," Quinn said. "But still good to know. Brittany is my cousin. Her mom is my dad's sister." Rachel nodded, not entirely sure why that was a big secret. "Puck and Santana are half- brother and sister. Their dad is a werewolf, as is Santana's mom."

"Puck and Santana slept together though," Rachel said confused.

Quinn chuckled softly. "No they never did. It's just a rumor, a disgusting one at that," Quinn said.

"Why do they hide the fact that they are related?" Rachel wondered. "Why do you hide that Brittany is your cousin?"

"For Brittany it never came up, no one asked so we didn't tell," Quinn answered. "Some people know we are related, mainly the cheerleading squad and Coach Sylvester. Others think we are related but don't know for sure. That's because we are so protective of her. As for Puck and Santana we haven't told anyone to protect Puck's mom. Their dad left her for Santana's mom and turned around and left her and we didn't want people to say anything bad to her."

"Does Puck's mom know about him?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Quinn answered. "He didn't want to tell her but before he got control of his shifting he shifted in front of her. We didn't have a choice after that. You're not freaking out, why aren't you freaking out?"

"Deep down I know what you are saying is the truth," Rachel said. "Right now I'm mostly confused."

"What about?" Quinn wanted to know.

"What do I have to do with all this? I know it's incredibly selfish to assume I have any part of this but I can't help but wonder why you would tell me all this, especially when you have worked so hide to keep it hidden."

"You have everything to do with this Rachel," Quinn said. "But you're right. We have worked very hard to keep this hidden. We're not supposed to tell anyone, except for family such as Puck's mom, my mom, Brit's dad and our mates."

Rachel swallowed hard. She had a feeling she understood where this conversation was going. "And everyone is mated?" Quinn nodded. "Who are you mated to?"

"I think you are know," Quinn said as the waitress brought their food.

"Me," Rachel said. She had no idea what to say to that. "What does this mean?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean," Quinn replied. This was the hardest part for Quinn. Telling Rachel she had a choice, deep down the blonde was afraid Rachel would reject her. "You have a choice Rachel," she said swallowing back her fears. "But I will always love you, no matter what. I'm not telling this to guilt you into being with me. I just want you to understand. We mate for live and only ever have one mate."

"What would happen if I said no to you?" Rachel asked curious. Quinn visibly flinched.

"I would still look after you, I would still love you but I would keep my distance. I wouldn't show you how badly it affected me. I would keep our relationship friendly, almost professional so I don't make you uncomfortable. If you allowed it I would be your friend," Quinn said, trying her best to remain calm.

"What happens if I agreed to be your mate?" Rachel questioned. Quinn' face lit up at the thought.

"I would do everything in my power to make you happy, make you laugh and smile every day. I would love you until the day I died and when you are on Broadway I will be in the front row cheering you on," Quinn said. Rachel noticed how much happier she sounded now and she realized she liked hearing Quinn happy.

"I don't know what I want to do yet," Rachel warned her. "I think I need more information but I don't know what else to ask. Would you kill someone, to protect me?"

"Yes," Quinn without hesitation. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, nothing Santana wouldn't do for Brittany, Hayden for Bonnie, Sam for Mercedes, and Puck for Blaine. It's who we are."

"Why do you say it that way?" Rachel asked. "You almost make is sound like Brittany and Blaine are weak."

"Werewolves are categorized as dominant and submissive. It doesn't mean Brittany and Blaine are weak. Santana and Puck are just more dominant than them. When our mate is human we are automatically considered more dominant."

"Is that because Brittany is…" Rachel trailed off, not sure how ask the question she wanted answered.

"She's not stupid," Quinn snarled. Her protectiveness of her cousin and pack mate caused her to snap at her mate and she regretted it immediately. "I'm sorry, a lot of people assume she is stupid but she's not. She was really smart at one point."

"What happened?" Rachel questioned, grabbing Quinn's hand to calm her. She was surprised by how well it worked.

"Some guys cornered her one night before she shifted for the first time. They gang raped her before Santana could get to her. When Santana found her… she ripped them into pieces. My dad and I arrived seconds after she killed them. We didn't blame her for it and she doesn't regret what she did, just like Hayden wouldn't regret killing Finn. He touched Bonnie and Hayden is not going to wait for him to hurt her. I feel it's a matter of time before she kills him," Quinn said.

"I don't love you Quinn," Rachel blurted out, wincing at Quinn's expression. "That doesn't mean I won't. I think it is possible I can fall in love with you. It will just take time but I'm willing to try our relationship out. You can't lie to me Quinn even if you are trying to protect me. I want the truth. I deserve the truth."

Quinn nodded. "Thank you Rachel," she choked out. "You won't regret this, I swear."

* * *

><p>Sam stood in front of Mercedes' house. Tonight was the night he told Mercedes the truth, a truth he should have told when they began dating, before he marked her.<p>

"Hi Sam," Mercedes mom greeted the boy. "She's almost ready. Come on in."

"Hi Mrs. Jones, thank you," Sam said, walking inside. He could hear Mercedes looking for some shoes. Mrs. Jones offered him some water which he took gratefully. The closer Mercedes got to being ready the more nervous he was. He didn't want to lose her but he knew it was a real possibility.

"Hi Sam," Mercedes said coming downstairs. Sam jumped in surprise. He had been so lost in thought he didn't hear her coming. He got up and kissed her cheek.

"We won't be out late Mrs. Jones," Sam assured her, pulling Mercedes out of the house.

"What is with the secrecy Sam?" Mercedes wondered as he brought her to Hayden's jeep.

"You will see," he said opening the car door for her.

"Where are we going?" Mercedes asked, once he was inside the car. Something was off with Sam and she wanted to know what it was.

"I made a picnic for us," he said. "There's this place I love to go to, thought we could eat there and talk."

"Ok," Mercedes said slowly. She didn't like the sound of talking, talking was never a good thing. It almost always resulted in a break up. "Are you breaking up with me? Cause if you are, you don't need to take me out to do it."

"What? No," he said horrified at the thought. "There's something I need to tell you but I'm scared." Mercedes grabbed his hand.

"It's alright love," she said. "Whatever it is we can deal with it."

What if we can't, he thought. He squeezed her hand, using her to get the strength to do what he needed. "Thanks Cedes," he said.

He pulled over once they got to their location and grabbed the picnic basket and blanket in one hand and her hand in his other. He led her to the grass field and laid out the basket. "Sam, talk," Mercedes said softly. They had nibbled on some strawberries and Mercedes could see he was stressed.

"I'm not human," Sam whispered. Mercedes froze. "I wish I was but I'm not. I should have told you and I'm sorry I didn't. I was just so afraid of losing you but I see Quinn getting the courage to tell Rachel and I can't hide it anymore."

Mercedes couldn't deny she was scared. Who wouldn't be after hearing her boyfriend wasn't human? But she wasn't scared of Sam. Sam would never hurt her. That was the one thing she was certain of. "Sam, I don't know what to say," she said finally. "If you're not human then what are you?"

"Werewolf," Sam said. "It's not just me either. It's my family, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Blaine. All of us are werewolves. There's more too. Every wolf has a mate, you are mine."

"I always wondered why you suddenly showed an interest in me," Mercedes mused. "Wait, is this why you bit me? I never figured out why you did that, or even how." She ran a hand to the bite mark on the side of her left breast.

"It's how we mark our mates," Sam explained. "We all do it, well Quinn hasn't marked Rachel yet but she will as long as Rachel doesn't reject her. That's why I felt so guilty for not telling you. It's not fair to mark you and you not know why."

"Does this change anything between us?" Mercedes asked.

"Being a werewolf? No, it just means I don't have to come up with lame excuses as to why I have to leave during a date and we don't have to hide around home. The mark is more for me and for other wolves. This sounds bad but our wolves like… I don't know how to put this… we like control. Now I'm not saying I would control you, ever but… this isn't coming out right." Sam groaned in frustration.

"It's ok, I think I understand," Mercedes said. "What do you mean by the mark is meant for other wolves as well."

"We can't tell if another wolf is mated, not unless their mate has a bite mark. The bite mark has the wolf's scent in it. The scent is unique to one wolf. So if they smell it they know the person is mated. It is a crime to steal another's mate and if someone hurts our mate it is punishable by death."

Mercedes listened in horror as Sam explained about Brittany and how Santana killed the men. "If Finn's not careful Hayden will kill him and I'm sure Quinn would help."

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"Well Finn keeps hitting on Bonnie, Hayden's mate and Hayden has a temper. Finn tried to rape Rachel," Mercedes gasped in shock, "Puck and I caught him. Quinn could kill him. It's her right but she won't. Not yet at least. I think she's hoping Hayden will do it."

"Finn tried… Rachel is she… I'm going to kill him," Mercedes yelled causing Sam to wince at how loud she was.

"Don't," he said grabbing her arm. "He will be taken care of sooner or later. Don't dwell on this."

"Is she alright?" Mercedes asked, worried for her sometimes friend.

"She's fine," Sam assured her.

A few hours later Sam drove Mercedes home. "Sam," Mercedes said, stopping him from getting out of the car. "Thank you for trusting me with the truth."

Sam smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "Thank you for not leaving me."


	9. Chapter 9

"Why isn't this working?" Klaus roared in frustration. He threw the dead werewolf hybrid across the forest and into a tree. The tree crashed to the ground. "It's supposed to work."

"Maybe you screwed something up during the ritual," his sister, Rebekah, suggested.

Klaus glared at Rebekah. "Pack everything up," he ordered the one werewolf he hadn't tried to change. "We are going to Ohio."

"Why Ohio?" Rebekah asked bored.

"I need to see Gloria," Klaus replied rubbing his chin thoughtfully. They made their way back to the manor Klaus had bought. "Maybe she knows why my hybrids aren't working."

"What makes you think Gloria knows anything?" Rebekah questioned. She was sitting on the couch, checking her already perfect nails.

"She has to know," was Klaus' reply. There was something in the back of his mind nagging him. The ritual had gone perfectly for him. His werewolf side was now free. But had something gone wrong after all and he didn't know it? All the subjects were dead. He had expected more of a fight to save Elena but he figured they must have known it was hopeless. The thought never crossed his mind that she might still be alive.

The poured himself a shot of whiskey and sat in his chair, watching the one werewolf pack.

"Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline yelled. "What brings you back to our humble home?"

"You do remember I live here right?" Bonnie didn't wait for an answer. "Hayden's out tonight with the others," Bonnie said. "She said I should spend time with you guys."

"Yes," Caroline squealed in excitement. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love your girlfriend?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Not like that, just as, oh never mind."

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah I get it," she said hugging her best friends.

"Stefan and Tyler are with her," Elena said frowning. "What are they doing?"

"Hayden said there was another werewolf in the area and they wanted to check it out," Bonnie answered. "It was also the first time Tyler was allowed to go out since he started forcing himself to shift. I think Stefan went so we could hang out together."

"Should we be worried?" Elena asked looking between her best friends.

"No," Caroline answered. "If there is something to worry about they will call us. Now let's forget all about the supernatural for an evening and have fun." Caroline pulled out a couple bottles of tequila. "You guys in?"

Elena and Bonnie exchanged a look and shrugged. "Great," Caroline said. "Now let's play a little game."

"Oh no," Bonnie said. Games with Caroline were dangerous. Someone always ended up embarrassed about something and Caroline did not take no for an answer.

"Oh yes," Caroline said, pulling some shot glasses out. She filled up the glasses and handed one to each of her friends. "So Bonnie spill, you and Hayden, have you guys done it yet?" Caroline wagged her eyebrows at the mocha skinned girl.

Bonnie blushed and downed her shot. "Caroline," Elena scolded. "That's none of our business."

"Please Elena," Caroline said. "We are her best friends, she has to tell us." Elena rolled her eyes but looked at Bonnie. She was curious too but it wasn't something she would ever actually ask her friend.

"We have," Bonnie confessed blushed. "Are you happy now Caroline?"

"How was it?" Caroline asked, ignoring the question.

"Caroline," Elena scolded.

"Hey," Caroline said holding up her hands. "Vampire/werewolf sex is hot. I wonder if human/werewolf sex is too."

Bonnie blushed harder. "It was great," Bonnie admitted. "It was unlike anything I imagined."

"Oh my god," Caroline said. "You were a virgin."

Bonnie took another shot. "You were?" Elena slurred, having taken two shots since Caroline started questioning Bonnie about her sex life. While Elena wouldn't consider herself a prude when it came to sex she didn't want to know all the details. "I thought you slept with that football player, Jared… Jeff… or something another."

"No," Bonnie said shaking her head. She couldn't remember his name either. "I never slept with him."

"Good," Caroline said filling up the shot glasses. "Your wolf wouldn't like that."

Bonnie rolled her eyes before she realized Caroline was right. "That's true," Bonnie said frowning. "She would probably kill him."

"Tyler's like that too," Caroline said.

"So is Stefan," Elena agreed holding up her shot glass. "Let's make a toast to our supernatural, overprotective boyfriends," Elena glanced at Bonnie and giggled, "and girlfriend." They clanked their glasses and drank more.

Elena and Bonnie played a game of beer pong which didn't go very well as both were too drunk to make the ball in the cup. Caroline ended up tossing the ball in for them so the game would end faster.

An hour later Caroline was the only one still sober, for the most part, when the others got back. "Hayden," Bonnie squealed and staggered to her girlfriend. Elena staggered to Stefan. The two exchanged glances.

"What the hell happened here?" Hayden asked. She was now supporting all of Bonnie's weight and the only thing keeping Bonnie upright.

"Too much alcohol," Caroline laughed. "I forgot they can't keep up with me."

Hayden pulled Bonnie up into her arms. Bonnie rested her head on Hayden's shoulder. "I'm going to take her back to my house," Hayden said. Stefan nodded. He pulled Elena in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

Hayden gently carried Bonnie back to her house. Bonnie had passed out as soon as she started walking. It had taken her longer to get home as she didn't want to wake up Bonnie. "What did you do?" Quinn asked seeing her sister and mate.

"I didn't do anything," Hayden snarled. "Bonnie and her friends got drunk. Stefan is currently tending to a drunk Elena."

"Calm your tits Fabray," Santana said coming into the kitchen. Hayden growled at her.

"Santana," Quinn warned. "Leave it alone."

Hayden left the room, carrying Bonnie up to her bed. Once the witch was comfortable Hayden quickly changed her clothes and Bonnie's clothes.

A knock on the front door pulled Hayden's thoughts from Bonnie. She heard Quinn answer the door. "Hey," Tyler greeted.

"Tyler," Quinn greeted. "What brings you here so late?"

"Is Hayden around?" Tyler asked shifting in his spot.

"I'm here," Hayden said walking down the stairs. "What's up Tyler?"

"Can we talk, outside?" he asked avoiding eye contact with the rest of his new pack.

Hayden followed Tyler outside. "What's wrong? Why aren't you looking at us?"

"I… uh… I was working with Tina on our song for glee," Tyler was not a singer and wasn't enjoying the thought of singing in front of people, "how did you find out Bonnie was your mate?"

Hayden stared at Tyler for half a second before sighing in realization. "Tina is your mate isn't she?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Tyler admitted. "I don't know what to do. I love… loved Caroline but now with Tina, I don't know. I don't want to hurt Caroline and Tina's with that Mike guy."

"Tyler," Hayden sat on the curb beside him, "you had to know you and Caroline wouldn't last. No matter how much you loved her, vampires and werewolves are not meant to be. Your mate is meant to make you stronger and give you young, Caroline can't do that. You can't even mark her without killing her."

"How do I tell her?" Tyler mumbled brokenly. "We've been through so much."

Hayden pulled Tyler in for a hug. "It's going to be hard," she admitted. "But if Caroline truly loves you she will understand. We can be there if you want."

Tyler shook his head. "I have to do it alone," he said. "Tomorrow, after the glee meeting."

Tyler thanked Hayden for listening and walked back to his house.

Morning came and Hayden was holding back Bonnie's hair in the bathroom. "Ugh, I hate Caroline," Bonnie moaned, vomiting yet again.

"I bet Elena hates her right now too," Hayden said.

"Do we have to go to school?" Bonnie mumbled.

"Yes," Hayden said. "Don't worry we shouldn't be doing much." Hayden handed Bonnie a glass of water and some pain killers. "Here take these. It should help."

Bonnie forced herself to take the pills. "I am never drinking with Caroline again," Bonnie moaned. Her head was pounding and she was still nauseated. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die.

Hayden grabbed a washcloth and turned the water on. She wrung out the water and held the cool cloth to Bonnie's head.

Hayden helped Bonnie get ready for school. The witch had to wear some of Hayden's clothes as she had none in the Fabray household. After Bonnie was dressed Hayden handed her some sunglasses. Bonnie thanked her.

The ride to school was quiet. Bonnie had her head resting against the window, trying to wish away the pain in her head. Hayden gently touched Bonnie's shoulder when they got to school. "We're here," she said softly.

They got out of the car and saw Elena and Stefan coming toward them. Elena looked perfectly fine. "Why are you so happy?" Bonnie groaned.

"Stefan gave me his blood," Elena said. "It cured the hangover in a matter of seconds. I swear if someone bottled that up and offered it as a hangover cure they would be a millionaire."

"I can give Bonnie some blood too," Stefan offered. "It would help a lot but it's up to you."

Hayden looked at Bonnie and shrugged. "Please," Bonnie practically begged. She never really liked drinking vampire blood but if it helped she would drink all that was offered.

Stefan led Bonnie to a secluded spot at the side of the school. Hayden and Elena turned to watch the people coming by while Stefan bit his wrist and offered it to the witch. Bonnie immediately latched onto his wrist and kept drinking until her headache went away. Stefan's wrist healed in seconds and Bonnie wiped away the extra blood from her mouth.

Bonnie gently touched Hayden's arm when she finished. "How are you feeling?" Hayden questioned. She noticed Bonnie looked a lot better and she was forever grateful to Stefan for helping.

"Great," Bonnie exclaimed happily. "Elena is right. They should bottle up vampire blood for hangover cures."

Hayden rolled her eyes at her mate and led her to school. They were walking through the halls, to Bonnie's locker when a football player bumped into Bonnie and muttered 'whore' under his breath. Bonnie didn't hear what he said but Hayden, and Stefan who was walking with Elena behind the two, heard.

Hayden spun around and grabbed the football player by the throat. She growled at him and slammed him into the lockers. "How dare you," she growled.

"Let me go you crazy bitch," the football player's groaned.

Hayden tightened her grip on the football player's throat. "Hayden let him go," Bonnie said trying to pull her hand away.

It didn't work. Hayden was a lot stronger than Bonnie and Bonnie knew that. She turned to Stefan and silently pleaded with him to help. "Hayden let him go," Stefan said repeating Bonnie's words. He stepped forward and grabbed her hand, using all of his strength to pull her off the boy. He leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear. "I know what he said but you don't have to do this. You will risk the pack and lose Bonnie if you kill him."

Hayden loosened her grip and allowed Stefan to pull her away. "I have my eye on you," Hayden said glaring at the boy who was massaging his throat. Hayden pulled Bonnie to her and buried her nose in the witch's hair.

"What happened?" Bonnie whispered.

"He called you a whore," Hayden said gritting her teeth. "I know it was Finn's fault. He's the Quarterback; they all do what he says, some are afraid of getting kicked off the team or getting bullied while the others are friends with Finn."

"Quarterback," Stefan muttered rubbing his neck. Hayden turned to face him. "Is he any good?"

Hayden burst into laughter. "He's terrible," she said. "They want Sam to take over but Sam doesn't want to be Quarterback."

"Tyler was on the football team in Mystic Falls," Elena commented. "Is it possible to get him a try out?"

"I'll ask my brother," Hayden promised. "Finn is the captain but I think Sam and Puck could convince the others to let Tyler try out, especially if it meant them winning."

"Thanks," Elena and Stefan said while Bonnie leaned over to kiss Hayden's cheek.

"So are you two ready to perform?" Elena asked Hayden and her boyfriend. They both nodded. "Which song are you doing?"

"Not telling," Stefan teased and Elena pouted.

Bonnie turned to her girlfriend. "Not telling," Hayden said echoing Stefan's words.

Stefan and Hayden laughed as Elena, and now Bonnie, was pouting. "I don't think having vampires and werewolves getting along is a good thing," Bonnie commented causing the vampire and werewolf to laugh harder.

"Who would have thought it would happen," Elena said. Stefan and Hayden were rather good friends now and it still seemed strange for Elena.

Hayden walked Bonnie to her first class. "Be careful, please," Hayden said as people rushed to get inside the classroom.

Bonnie frowned. "Are you worried about Finn?" she asked softly. She gently cupped Hayden's cheek.

"Among others," she replied thinking about Klaus. Sooner or later he would probably show up. The others were preparing for the inevitable war that would break out should Klaus show up. Hayden had no intention of telling Bonnie that, at least not yet.

"I'll be fine," Bonnie assured her. "I'll see you later." Bonnie kissed Hayden before heading inside her class.

Hayden went to her own class which she shared with Santana and Quinn and now Tyler. "Why didn't you tell her?" Quinn questioned when her sister sat down behind her.

Hayden shrugged. "There's no need to worry her," she whispered. Only Santana and Tyler were aware that the two sisters were having a conversation during the lecture.

"She's going to find out sooner or later," Quinn said.

"I would prefer later," Hayden muttered.

"And if she finds out we are training from someone else?" asked Quinn. Hayden couldn't see her sister's face but she knew Quinn had her eyebrow raised.

"Then I will have to tell her the truth," Hayden said. "But you better not be the one to tell her."

"Oh dear sister I don't have to tell her," Quinn said. "Puckerman has a big mouth."

Hayden groaned. Her sister was right. Puck had a big mouth. There was no way Bonnie won't find out about their training. "That's why you should just tell her," Santana said snickering.

"I don't want to scare her more than she already is," Hayden muttered.

"Bonnie's a lot tougher than you think," Tyler added. The three wolves turned to the newest member of their pack. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. It's just… I know Bonnie. I've known her our whole life and she's strong. She's lost her mom, her grandmother and now her father. She can handle this. Besides, lying and hiding this from her will only piss her off and you do not want to deal with an angry Bonnie."

"Fine," Hayden said sighing. "I'll tell her, eventually."

After school the others gathered in glee club. "Is anyone ready to perform?" Mr. Schue asked eagerly.

Rachel immediately raised her head and Quinn groaned softly. She loved Rachel. She really did. But she wasn't exactly thrilled Rachel volunteered them. The wolf in her told her to suck it up and make her mate happy. "We chose a seminal classic," Rachel said.

Santana, Puck and Hayden snickered at the rendition of what is this feeling from Wicked. Brittany and Blaine whacked their mate's arms to make them stop. "Stop laughing," Bonnie hissed at her girlfriend.

"But the song," Hayden said. "It's perfect for them."

"What if that was us?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow at her. "What you want your pack laughing at you?"

Hayden stopped laughing. "Excellent job girls," Mr. Schue said clapping along with everyone else. "But the purpose of this was to get everyone to get along and be friends. Singing a song about how much you hate each other isn't following the assignment."

Santana snorted. "Your assignment worked perfectly Mr. Schue," Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand.

Finn stood up and looked back and forth between his two ex-girlfriends. "Are you guys trying to hurt me?" he demanded.

Quinn tensed up, prepared for a fight. She pushed Rachel back so if something did happen she would be able to protect the small diva. "Finn this isn't about you," Rachel said firmly. She had a tight grip on Quinn's shirt as if she thought she could keep Quinn in place.

"Of course it is," Finn protested. "She's just your rebound person. You love me, not that bitch," he said pointing to Quinn.

Santana's lip curled back and she growled. Brittany had a tight grip on her hand to keep Santana from leaping out of the chair. Stefan had ahold of Hayden's wrist to keep her in place since Bonnie wasn't strong enough to do it.

Tyler, Blaine and Puck were glaring at Finn. Sam, who was normally one of the calmest in the pack, stood up, walked over to Finn and punched him in the face. "That is the second time you have butted into one of my sister's relationships," Sam said gritting his teeth. "Stay away from them asshole."

"Sam, principal's office," Mr. Schue barked.

Sam glared at Finn one last time before storming out of the classroom in a way that made Rachel proud. Mercedes grabbed hers and Sam's things and followed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam was fuming as he stormed off to the principal's office. He flexed his now completely healed hand so the muscles weren't stiff. It was a trick he learned shortly after shifting. He was so angry at Finn and Mr. Schue that he couldn't hear his mate calling to him.

"Sam slow down," Mercedes yelled.

Sam froze. He turned around and found Mercedes walking as fast as she could, trying to catch up to him. "What are you doing?" he asked. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"Following you," Mercedes said. "What Mr. Schue did was screwed up. He didn't even scold Finn. I wanted to show my support and talk to Figgins if needed."

Sam relaxed and pulled Mercedes into his arms. His nose was in her hair and he breathed in her scent. "Thanks 'Cedes," he said. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm just sick of his shit."

"You didn't scare me," Mercedes assured him. "Finn got what he deserved. People are tired of his crap."

They stood outside of the principal's office. "I won't be long," Sam promised. He kissed Mercedes before walking into the office.

"Mr. Fabray," Principal Figgins said looking up from his computer. "What brings you here?"

"Schuster sent me here," Sam said. He sat down in front of Figgins.

"Why did Mr. Schuster send you here Samuel?" Figgins questioned.

Sam shrugged. "I punched Finn Hudson," he said, not at all worried about being punished. The Fabray's were the biggest donors to the school. Figgins was afraid of punishing any of the Fabray children too harshly for fear of losing the donations.

Principal Figgins sighed. "And why did you punch Mr. Hudson?"

"He keeps butting into my sister's relationships and I'm sick of it," Sam said. "I won't stand for it anymore. Not after what he's done."

Before Principal Figgins could ask exactly what Finn had done Russell Fabray burst into the office. "What is the meaning of this?" Russell demanded.

"Mr. Fabray," Principal Figgins said standing up. "Your son, Samuel, was sent here for punching Finn Hudson." Russell turned to his son and Sam resisted the urge to get on his knee and rub his cheek on his father's leg as a sign of submission.

"Why?" he asked. He could see his son fighting with his instinct to be submissive to his Alpha. He cupped Sam's face with his hand. The contact would be enough to satisfy Sam's wolf without freaking out the Principal.

"He was messing with Rachel and Quinn's relationship," Sam said. "I'm done letting him get away with it."

"We will talk about this at home," Russell muttered low enough that Figgins couldn't hear him. Russell dropped his hand and turned to the Principal. "Is my son in trouble? It sounds as if Finn Hudson is causing problems on his own."

"Fighting is prohibited," Figgins began. "One day suspension for Mr. Fabray."

"And what about Hudson?" Russell demanded. He wouldn't allow Hudson to not get punished while his son was suspended.

Figgins sighed. "A weeks worth of detention," he said. "I cannot suspend him since he wasn't fighting."

"Very well," Russell said. "I'll take Sam home now. Come Sam."

Sam followed his father out of the office. "Dad," Quinn said. She, along with Rachel, Hayden, Santana, Noah, Blaine, Brittany and Bonnie, were sitting with Mercedes waiting for Sam to come out. "How did it go?"

"Suspended for one day," Sam said shrugging. "It was worth it though Finn only got detention for a week."

"That's not surprising," Rachel said. "He technically didn't do anything against the rules. He's just a jerk."

"We will talk about this at home," Russell said. He didn't want anyone overhearing them. "Rachel, Bonnie, and Mercedes, the three of you are welcome to come over."

Twenty minutes later they were all gathered in the meeting room. "Can we talk to Carole?" Sam asked.

"Carole," Rachel repeated. "You mean Finn's mom?"

"Yeah," Santana said. "Finn's dad was a werewolf but for some reason Finn didn't get the gene. We think that's why he's more aggressive than most, especially around the full moon."

"Is it possible he's like me?" Tyler questioned. "Could the curse me triggered by death?"

Russell looked thoughtful. "We didn't know that was possible until we met you," he said. "It could happen but it's definitely not something we would want to test."

"Yeah werewolf Finn wouldn't be fun," Brittany said nodding. "He could hurt Rachie even more."

Quinn growled at the thought. Rachel leaned against the blonde and Quinn instantly relaxed. "Whipped," Santana said, flicking an imaginary whip.

"Be nice Sanny," Brittany scolded and Santana looked down.

"Whipped," Quinn said copying the motion.

The others rolled their eyes at the two best friends. "Alright, you all have been working hard the last few days so I want you all to spend time with your mates," Russell said. "We will start training back up tomorrow. Sam, because you are suspended we will be running tomorrow." Sam groaned.

"Wait," Bonnie said. "What training?"

All eyes turned to Hayden. "Busted," Quinn, Santana and Tyler said.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked her mate.

Hayden swallowed hard. "We've been training for if and when Klaus shows up," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie asked. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Um, yes?" Hayden said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You are a terrible liar," she said, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Who is Klaus?" Rachel asked curious. "And why are you training for when he shows up?"

Quinn shifted nervously in her seat. "Has anyone else failed to tell their mate about what's going on?" Russell asked.

Tyler raised his hand. "You've mated," Bonnie said surprised. "To Caroline?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, Tina Cohen-Chang," Tyler admitted. Rachel bounced excitedly in her seat.

"We have another person for our werewolf mate club," Rachel said.

The werewolves looked at Rachel. "Uh Rach," Quinn said.

"It's not a real club," Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Does Tina know yet? Can we tell her?"

"She doesn't know," Tyler admitted. "I haven't talked to her since I ran out of her house."

"Tyler you need to tell her," Russell said. "I understand how hard it will be but you need to do something. Start spending more time with her and find the right time to tell her. Don't make me order it."

Tyler nodded and left the room.

"The rest of you are free to go," Russell said. "Brittany, Santana," he called before they could leave. "Can you please try not to break the furniture?" Rachel watched as Santana blushed in embarrassment.

"Do they really break furniture?" Rachel whispered to Quinn. All the wolves still heard her.

"Sometimes," Quinn snickered. "Santana's mom kicked them out one time because they broke the kitchen table."

Rachel looked horrified at the thought. "That is very unsanitary," Rachel whispered.

"Berry we can still hear you," Santana called from the hallway.

Rachel blushed in embarrassment. "Why didn't you warn me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shrugged. "It was entertaining listening to the others laugh at Santana's expense," she said. Santana growled at her.

Tyler left the Fabray house. He walked around aimlessly until he ended up right outside of Tina's house. The animal in him was drawn to his mate. He stood out in the driveway unsure if he wanted to knock on the door or run away. His decision was made for him when Tina came out of the house.

"Tyler?" Tina questioned in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh… I was just going for a walk," Tyler lied.

"But your house is miles from here," Tina said confused.

Tyler shifted nervously. "I wanted to see you," he admitted. "I wanted to say sorry for running out yesterday."

"Thanks," Tina said. "Can you tell me why? Did I do something?"

Tyler shook his head. "It's not you," he promised. "I… I want to explain but I don't know how."

Tina had always been drawn to Tyler. But after yesterday it was even stronger. She needed to be near him yet she had no idea why. Even now she wanted to comfort him and tell him everything would be alright but she had no idea what was wrong.

"Do you want to come inside?" Tina questioned. "I just made lemonade."

"Sure," Tyler agreed. He followed Tina inside the house. It was a nice home. It reminded Tyler of Elena and Jeremy's house back in Mystic Falls.

They went straight to the kitchen where the pitcher of lemonade sat on the counter. Tina poured Tyler a glass and handed it to him before getting some for herself. "Do you believe in fate?" Tyler questioned.

Tina sat her glass down. "Honestly, I don't know," Tina replied, a little confused by Tyler's question.

"My life has been planned out since long before I was born," Tyler began. "My ancestors determined how I would turn out."

"I don't understand," Tina admitted.

Tyler sighed. He wasn't explaining this right. It would be easier if he was a vampire. "I have something I need to show you, before I can explain anything," Tyler said. Tina nodded. "Do you trust me?"

"I…" Tina hesitated. "Yes." Even though she didn't know Tyler she trusted him more than most people, far more than the other glee kids. She just didn't understand why.

"Close your eyes," Tyler instructed. He didn't want to embarrass Tina by stripping in front of her.

Tina did as she was told and Tyler quickly stripped his clothes off. He bit his lip as he shifted. He managed not to cry out from the pain, which was a good thing because it would have freaked Tina out. He panted for half a minute before nudging Tina with his nose. "Tyler?" Tina asked opening her eyes. She jumped when she saw the wolf. "Tyler," she called again. Tyler nudged her again. "You're Tyler?" The wolf nodded. "How?"

The wolf grabbed his shorts and boxers and walked behind the counter where Tina couldn't see him. He shifted back and slipped his clothes back on. "How…" Tina repeated. "You just turned into a wolf."

"I did," Tyler nodded. "The Lockwood's come from a long line of werewolves."

"Werewolves," Tina repeated. "I… how… what…" She stared at Tyler for several minutes. "It's not a full moon."

"It's not," Tyler agreed. "It took some time and a lot of help but I don't need the full moon to shift anymore."

"Help," Tina said. She frowned. "You've been spending a lot of time with the Fabray's. They're the ones that helped you, aren't they?"

"Yes," Tyler admitted. He had hoped she wouldn't figure it out so quickly but now that she knew there was no use in lying to her.

"So the Fabray's are werewolves too," Tina said. "Honestly I can't say that I'm surprised. There was something about them that seemed supernatural. What about Brittany, Puck, Santana… Mercedes?"

"Brittany, Puck and Santana are," Tyler confirmed. "So is Mr. Fabray and Blaine, but not Mercedes. Mercedes is Sam's mate."

"Mate?" Tina questioned.

Tyler mentally groaned. "Yes," he sighed. "Everyone werewolf has a mate, their perfect match. Mr. Fabray has some theories on what makes a perfect mate but we can't be sure. The fact is we would do anything for our mate, including kill to protect them."

"Are all of you mated?" Tina asked curious.

"Yes," Tyler said. "Santana and Brittany are mated, Quinn and Rachel, Puck and Blaine, Hayden and Bonnie and Sam and Mercedes."

"What about you?" Tina wondered. "You said you all were mated."

Moment of truth for Tyler and he was terrified. "I am mated," he admitted. "Mine is the most recent. I found out yesterday, while we were working on our song."

Tina frowned. "Working on song… wait, does that mean you're mated to me?"

Tyler gulped. "Yes," he confessed. He closed his eyes and waited for the rejection he knew was coming. To his surprise Tina touched his cheek.

"Why are you so afraid?" Tina asked.

"You're with Mike," Tyler said opening his eyes. "You're happy with him and then I came and wrecked it. I want you to be happy and you're happy with Mike."

Tina had forgotten about Mike. "Yeah, Mike," she said. "I am your soul mate right?" Tyler nodded. "Which means we are destined to be together." Tyler nodded again even though it wasn't a question. "What happens if I told you I wanted to be with Mike and not you?"

Tyler winced. "It would be hard but as long as I can be a part of your life in some way I would survive," Tyler told her.

"I don't want to hurt you," Tina said. "But I barely know you. I would like to be your friend and see where it goes. If that's alright?"

Tyler nodded happily. That was more than he expected. "That would be great," Tyler said. "Do you maybe want to go to dinner sometime, as friends? We could talk and you could get some questions answered, if you have questions that is."

"Sure," Tina said. "Friday night okay?" Tyler nodded. "Great, um, do you want to work on our song or do you have somewhere to be?"

"I have no where I would rather be," Tyler said honestly. "Do you want to get the music and I'll clear the furniture out of the way?"

"Sure," Tina agreed. "I'll be right back. The music is in my room."

Tyler went to the living room and started moving furniture out of the way. He could hear Tina upstairs rummaging through her things looking for the sheet music. The furniture was out of the way when Tyler smelled someone nearby. He growled. Someone was here that wasn't supposed to be.

Tina gasped and dropped the papers when she saw Tyler. His eyes were gold and his canines were elongated. "Tyler," she said scared. She wasn't scared of him. She was scared of what freaked him out.

"Someone's here," he growled. He pulled his phone out and dialed Russell Fabray's number. "Russell, there's someone here." Tina couldn't hear Russell's side of the conversation but she listened to Tyler's side. "Yes I'm at Tina's house. Yeah she knows. I don't know who it is. Okay, bye." He turned to Tina and took a deep breath. His eyes returned to normal and his canines shrunk. "Quinn, Santana and Puck are on their way."

A minute later there was a knock at the door. Tyler walked over and pulled it open. "Where's Tina?" Quinn demanded walking in with Santana right behind her.

"Living room," Tyler replied leading them to the living room. "Where's Puck?"

"Checking the surrounding area," Santana answered. "He and Sam are the best at tracking scents in the pack. Sam's busy at the moment so Puck is doing it. Puck will be able to tell if the scent is wolf or not."

"Hi Tina," Quinn greeted her fellow glee clubber.

"Quinn, Santana," Tina said.

"Are you scared of us?" Santana questioned mistaking Tina's fear for the unknown person as fear of them.

"No," Tina said shaking her head. "Just, whoever is out there."

Tyler went over to Tina's side. "I won't let them get to you," Tyler said firmly.

Santana was pleased with Tina's answer. "Alright," she said. "Do you happen to have some coffee? I could use a cup while we wait for Puck." Tina nodded and head to the kitchen, followed closely by Tyler. "What do you think Q?" Santana questioned her best friend low enough that Tyler couldn't hear. "Rogue wolf or what?"

Quinn shrugged. "Whoever it is isn't human," she replied. "Only another wolf, or vampire could set Tyler's instincts off like that. For now we wait until Puck finishes his search."

"She didn't reject him," Santana commented. "She knows the truth and still she didn't reject him."

"This is Tina," Quinn reminded her. "She does have that love for vampires," Quinn chuckled, "I should introduce her to Damon." She shook her head. "Anyway, Tina is too nice to reject Tyler outright."

"Here you go," Tina said handing Santana coffee.

"Thanks Tina," Santana said gratefully.

Puck knocked on the door when Santana was on her third cup of coffee. "Well?" Tyler demanded when Puck walked into the living room.

"Hey Tina," he greeted. He turned to Quinn. "Definitely a werewolf," he reported. "Not one of ours. I don't recognize the scent but Russell might. I'll swing by the house and pick him up but I think this is a stray."

"Go," Quinn instructed.

Puck said goodbye and took off running.

"So what do we do?" Tyler asked pacing back and forth.

"First, Tyler calm down," Quinn said. "Tina is here and she is safe. There is no reason to panic."

"There is a stray werewolf out there. We don't know if it can shift on their own. The full moon is tomorrow night. What do you expect me to do?" Tyler yelled.

Quinn sighed. "Tina call your parents," she instructed. "You will be spending a few days at our house."

"It's a school night though," Tina said. "I don't think they will let me."

"Ask them and see what they say," Quinn said. "Tell them you are working with me on homework. If that doesn't work then we have another plan."

Tina pulled her phone out and hit speed dial number 2. "Hi Mom," Tina greeted when her mother answered the phone.

"Tina," Eve Cohen-Chang said in surprise. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom," Tina assured her. "I just wanted to ask… Quinn offered to help me with homework and I was wondering if I could spend tonight and the weekend at her house?"

"Quinn who?" Eve asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes. What a stupid question. There was only one Quinn in all of Lima. "Quinn Fabray," Tina told her Mom.

"Russell's daughter?" Eve questioned.

"Yes Mom," Tina said.

"Alright," Eve agreed. "You can spend the weekend there. I will call Russell later to make sure it is okay."

"Thanks," Tina said before hanging up. She turned to Tyler and the others. "My mom said it's okay."

"We know," Quinn said. "Why don't you go pack? The rest of us will wait here." When Tina was out of ear shot Quinn turned to Tyler. "You are welcome to spend the weekend at our house as well. We have a few extra bedrooms."

"Thank you," Tyler said gratefully. He didn't think he could handle being away from Tina, even knowing she was safe.

"At this rate Russell is going to need another house. I can see it now Fabray's Home for Lost Wolves and their mates," Santana snickered. Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Tina came back downstairs minutes later with her bag. "I'm ready," she announced. Quinn led Tina and the others to her car.

The car ride back to the Fabray home was silent. Tyler was still on edge and Tina had no idea what she could say to calm him down. Quinn and Santana looked completely relaxed.

Quinn pulled her Range Rover into the driveway. Tyler was out of car and pulling open Tina's door before she could blink. Santana snickered and Tyler growled at her. "Santana, hush, or I will tell Tina about the time you dove into the lake in the middle of winter because Brittany dropped her stuffed duck. Oh, oops," Quinn said innocently.

Santana glared at her. "Bitch," she growled.

"I think it's sweet," Tina said. "To have someone who loved you enough to do that. It's sweet."

Santana smirked. "Thanks Tina," she said, grateful that Tina wasn't making fun of her.

"Come on," Quinn said getting their attention. "Let's go see what Dad knows."

"Please tell me your sister is dressed," Tyler begged Quinn. "I don't think Tina's ready to see that."

Quinn laughed. "Hayden's not here," Quinn told him. "Bonnie wanted to yell at her in private."

Tyler sighed in relief. "Quinn, Tyler," Russell called walking outside. "Meeting now."

Quinn led Tina inside where Mercedes was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. "Hey Tina." Mercedes patted the spot next to her. "Come sit. The Fabray's have an awesome set up here."

"I'll see you when the meeting is done." Tyler kissed Tina's forehead before following Quinn upstairs.

All the wolves were in the meeting room when Quinn and Tyler arrived. "Any news on the new wolf?" Quinn asked her father.

"It's not one I recognize," Russell admitted.

Blaine sniffed the air. It was faint but he could smell the other wolf. "I know who it is." Eyes turned to Blaine. "It's my brother, Cooper."


End file.
